Changing Destiny
by Shining Friendship
Summary: After peace is restored in Narnia, Caspian and Susan share a private conversation in the middle of the night...and more. Will their feelings for each other change Aslan's decision to send the Pevensies back to England or will they still be returned? - Complete!
1. Midnight Desires

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ****Prince Caspian****, but I wish I did. Ben Barnes is such a hottie! Lol!**

**Author note****: I originally decided to write this story as a one-shot after feeling my first one was too short, a bit rushed, and didn't go into the relationship between Caspian & Susan with enough detail, although once I figured how the ending to this story was going to turn out I knew I couldn't just leave the way it was. Once you get to the ending, you'll be glad I'm not making this story a one-shot. I hope that this fan fiction is better than my last one.**

Chapter One: Midnight Desires

Susan Pevensie opened her blue eyes for what she thought was the thousandth time on this very cool night in Narnia. Letting out yet another exasperated sigh, she finally drew back soft, snow white bed covers and giving up any hopes of going sleep tonight. She could say that the royal feast and celebration of winning the battle for peace in Narnia from earlier that evening was keeping her awake, but it would be a lie. To be honest, the last thing Susan could think about right now was their victory or her deprivation of sleep. Instead, her thoughts kept turning to Narnia and wondering how much longer she and her siblings would be staying there. The young woman knew it was only a matter of time now before Aslan would be returning them to England. The Kings and Queens of Old had helped Prince Caspian defeat his uncle, King Miraz, and brought peace back to Narnia–just like her magical ivory horn had summoned them here to do. Their royal duties had been fulfilled and all was now right within the mystical land.

After looking out through an open window to observe the bright, shining stars and full moon for a few moments, Susan began to shiver from the cold air. The queen grabbed her sky blue robe that was lying on the end of her bed and put it on to help warm her up. She returned to the window and looked out into the blackness of the night, wishing this feeling of staying in Narnia permanently would just disappear. She didn't want to get attached to the only place her heart called home because she knew that her stay there wasn't going to last much longer. Narnia was a dream of a dream and Susan would eventually wake up from it and go back to normal life of attending school and getting a part-time job. In the bottom of her heart, she was glad to be back, but it hurt so much to admit it–even to herself. After not being in Narnia for a year, she had finally started getting used to her life in England again and then all of _this_ happened. It was a brilliant and exhilarating experience to be a part of just like was the last time she had been in Narnia, but like all dreams…they never last forever because ultimately you do wake up from them.

Whether it was a minute or a year later, Susan couldn't have cared less when she finally managed to walk away from the window. She scanned her guest room in Caspian's castle, memorizing every detail about it until her wandering blue eyes came across Edmund's half-broken flashlight and wondered why it was in her room until she remembered that he had accidentally left it in here when he came to "check on her" before everyone else went to bed. Susan walked over to the wooden desk and picked her younger brother's silver flashlight. She stared at the object for several seconds and then turned it on after deciding to take a late night walk to clear her head. The brunette quietly opened the door to her room with the flashlight shining low to ground so it wouldn't wake anybody up and walked to the first place she thought to go.

The short distance from her bedchambers to the castle's courtyard only took a couple of minutes for Susan to walk to. She was grateful that no one was up at very late hour because it was a chance for her to say a proper goodbye to her heart's homeland without anyone else to disturb her. Even in the dark, Narnia was still the most beautiful place to see. In the courtyard, the small birdbath had fresh water from a nearby stream in it for all the colorful birds in the early morning when the sun rises, the green grass was cut perfectly and felt cool against Susan's bare feet, and the 40-foot stone statues of the great Telmarine war heroes from previous centuries which were each holding flame-lit torches for light that all lead to a long, stone bench in the center of the courtyard. Staring at the sparkling midnight sky intently, Susan let out a sigh of deep sorrow as she bowed her head.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here after all, she thought to herself.

"Why must all good things eventually come to an end, Aslan?" Susan asked as tears began to well up in her crystal blue eyes. "If I am _living_ in this magnificent dream, then why can I not just stay here in Narnia?"

She had finally said the truth out loud with no one else to hear it and began to cry. Narnia was her home–her _real_ home–and soon she would be leaving it all behind. It wasn't fair. In England, she was just like any other ordinary girl walking down the street to go home after a long day at school, but _here_ she was a crowned queen. The sensible, expert archer was younger sister to High King Peter the Magnificent and a brave warrior in the battle for bringing peace back to Narnia. No one in England would ever know of all the glory she and her siblings gained from this wondrous land. Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia, but that was only in Narnia. Even though her archery skills may never fade, Susan knew her royal status would once again be stripped away as soon as she walked back into "her" world just like last time.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure slowly came walking out to the courtyard and could disjointedly hear the Queen of Old Narnia talking to herself with the utmost sadness in her sweet voice. Susan suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind and turned around to see who was there, shining Edmund's half-broken flashlight at the shadowy figure.

"Caspian?" the 1300-year-old queen whispered out to the young and handsome Telmarine prince, surprised to see him awake at this time of night as well. Before she cast the flashlight down to the ground so that it was no longer glaring in his eyes, Susan noticed that he was dressed in his usual long-sleeved, cotton white shirt and black pajama pants. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," he replied back to her quietly, his Telmarine accent was as irresistible for her to hear as ever.

Despite their "enormous" age difference, Caspian had felt strong sparks of chemistry between them from the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. They had only known each other for about a month now, but in that short amount of time the attraction between them grew immensely. Most people would call it a crush or puppy love, but Caspian knew better because had never felt this way about another girl before. Stealing glances from her whenever he could, Caspian could've stared at her beautiful face for rest of his existence. Fondly remembering the time when Susan was trying to teach him how to shoot an arrow properly with his black crossbow, his rich brown eyes were pinned her the entire time, finding it tremendously difficult to concentrate on what she was saying with her body standing so close to his. Caspian then painfully remembered watching Susan leave Aslan's How in anger after he almost released the White Witch from her captivity because he wanted revenge on his corrupt uncle who had murdered his father in his sleep and to rightfully take back his throne. It was a selfish act, but he learned from it quickly and promised himself to never take action through his hate again. He was afraid that he lost his chance with Susan after the incident, but when seeing her face light up after he rescued her from the Telmarine soldier in the forest, his dimmed hope began to brighten again and thought there could be a future of them if they were both willing to take the risk.

Walking a few steps closer to Susan, Caspian immediately noticed the glistening tears in her striking blue eyes. It instantaneously broke his heart to see the girl who had captured it so easily was crying. "Susan," he said her name ever so softly with concern etched in his voice. "Why are you crying?"

The brunette quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand and tried to maintain her posture in front of him. She, too, had felt sparks between them, but remained more rational with her romantic feelings for him. Susan's attraction to the young and handsome man was obvious–especially to her siblings–but the entire time they were working on strategies for their attack against Miraz or fighting on the battlefield, her thoughts were concentrated on nothing else except their goals. Helping Caspian win back his throne and restoring peace in Narnia was what she and others were brought here to do, but what now? Susan suddenly realized that there was nothing in her way from interacting with Caspian anymore, however she didn't want to get attached to the handsome prince just as she had with rest of Narnia. It would be too painful to lose another piece of her heart when she was finally forced to leave and return to England. So much had already happened between the two of them, that was true, but Susan wanted to believe that it wasn't too late for her to just back away and forget about him while her heart could still handle letting him go.

"It's nothing," she brushed off his question with a hint of bitterness in her tone of voice. "I just couldn't sleep, so I came out here to clear my head." She spoke half-truthfully, however, from the look in his eyes, Susan could tell that Caspian didn't believe her. He knew her well enough now to know when she was lying. Something was troubling her thoughts and he wasn't going to let her leave his presence until she told him what it was.

"You're in a courtyard all by yourself in the middle of the night with tears in your eyes, so I know that it's not 'nothing.' Something's on your mind and that's why you're out here tonight. Tell me what's bothering you."

A part of Susan wanted Caspian to leave her alone and never lock eyes with her again, but deep down inside she knew that it was impossible. He had become her ally in their quest for peace and he proved how much he really did care about her when he rescued her in the forest just hours earlier. Trying to make up a lie to him would be as fruitless as trying to hide something from her own brothers–not that she saw him in that way. Caspian was a part of her life–at least for now anyways–and he would keep hammering her for the real reason Susan was out here until she finally gave into his demand.

"Aslan will be sending me and the others back to our world soon and I don't know if or when we'll return to Narnia again." She bluntly admitted the truth to him as his dark brown eyes widened from her unexpected answer. Susan looked away from him as she spoke her words, clicking off Edmund's flashlight as she set it and herself down on the stone bench.

"Why would he send you back?" Caspian questioned her as he walked even closer to her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable with just a small gap between them. "This is your home. You and your bothers and sister are the Kings and Queens of Old. You cannot leave after everything that's happened now. You belong here with us in Narnia."

"We've had to depart from Narnia once already," she reminded him with irritation in her tone this time, looking up into his eyes angrily. "Aslan is going to eventually make us return to our world again. I know it's only a matter of time now because the fight is over and you will become King of Narnia tomorrow at your coronation. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I have all done what we were summoned to do by you calling us here with my horn and now we must go back. We leave when we're no longer needed in Narnia anymore and we don't return–at least not until the next time we're needed again. That's the way Aslan's wants it to be because he believes we truly belong in England."

"And what do you want?" Caspian asked her while Susan couldn't help but notice that his voice was becoming more intense every single time he spoke to her; the only light illuminating their faces was the fire from the torches all around the courtyard.

"It's not in my hands to decide what I want because I'm not the one holding the cards here. We don't always get to make the choices that we want. Sometimes our paths are chosen for us and it's our responsibility to follow them, to learn what we can from those experiences and move on with the rest of our lives."

"I do not believe that." Caspian sat down beside her and grabbed both of her hands with his. "You _always_ have a choice, Susan. It's your life and you should live it the way _you_ want to. If you want to stay here in Narnia, then that's what you should do. Don't let Aslan or anyone else tell you how to live your life. You need to make your own choices; otherwise you'll never find true happiness."

Susan was surprised by his intenseness, but was still able to find her voice to reply back. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Yes," he countered as his face unconsciously drew closer to hers. "It is."

"I'm not from here, and we both know that. Even though I peacefully ruled Old Narnia with my siblings for many years, that was centuries ago and I'm really only a 16-year-old girl outside of this world."

"Then let Narnia be your world to live in!" Caspian's voice began to get loud and desperate with his impatience, but quickly calmed back down when he remembered the time of night and that everyone else in the castle was sleeping. "Stay here and help rule like you and your brothers and sister were meant to do. You're all just as much the Kings and Queens of Narnia as I am. I know Aslan would agree with me on this."

Looking down at their joined hands, Susan remembered of something he had said to Peter only days earlier and was the complete opposite of what he had just told her now. "I thought you said we abandoned Narnia and that it was a mistake for you to call us back here."

Caspian drew his head away from hers as he realized the mistake he had made when saying those things. He didn't mean them and had only said them out of hate for losing their battle against Miraz. In all honesty, those words were the furthest thoughts he had about the Kings and Queens of Old, especially Susan. Caspian respected them all greatly and knew he never could've gotten his throne back without their help. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it, you must believe me. I was just so angry with finding out that my uncle had killed my father, for losing half of our army that night–"

"And then my brother blaming our lost battle on you when we returned to Aslan's How," Susan finished his thoughts and then pausing for a moment. "I know you didn't mean what you said. We all have our moments of weakness, Caspian. That's what makes us human. Peter didn't mean what he said to you that day either; he was just as frustrated as you were that we lost so many Narnians in our surprise attack. No one blames you for what happened and you, too, shouldn't blame yourself. It was a terrible thing, but if anyone should be blamed for our loss it's your uncle."

Caspian gave her a small smile and said, "I guess I still have a lot to learn from you, Queen Susan."

"Well, I _am_ 1300 years older than you, aren't I?" Smiling back at him, it hadn't dawned on her that this was the first time Susan had smiled since she realized she would be returning to England soon.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them until Caspian finally spoke up again. "I also want to apologize for what happened that day when the White Witch tried to get released. I should've seen right through Nikabrik's true intentions, but I was blinded by my anger and I didn't want to do it once I found out what was going on. It's no excuse though. It was foolish of me to believe him and I take full responsibility for all of it. I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I just hope I never do it again."

"No," Susan replied back, shaking her head in disagreement. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you over the matter. It was rather rash of me to get mad at you because it really wasn't your fault, and I know this from experience. The first time the others and I came to Narnia, the White Witch had tricked Edmund into helping her out. Then Peter was tempted to bring her back if she had really been willing to defeat the Telmarines, so I don't blame you. After I found out what happened between her and Peter later that day, I realized her powers of persuasion must be hypnotizing and irresistible if he was almost willing to bring her back. I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of it."

Hearing her honesty about the incident, Caspian tore his eyes away from her long enough to finally open up about all of his fears he had with becoming the King of Narnia in the morning. "That's why I'm afraid I cannot rule Narnia like you, High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy did 13 centuries ago. What if the White Witch does return or what if the Telmarines start to believe I'm not fit to be their king and they attack us again? What if I can't keep peace in the land and war breaks out? What if I'm not ready to lead yet and I fail everyone?"

"You won't," Susan replied back to him softly as she placed her hands in his this time and held onto them, surprising him a bit. "Aslan wouldn't make you the king unless he truly thought you were ready for it. I know you'll make him and Peter very proud."

Raising his head to lock eyes with her like he had so many times before, Caspian drew closer to her once more. "And what about you?"

Stunned by his question and closeness, Susan felt her breathing becoming a little shallow and her heart beating faster. Like being put under a magical spell, his sincerity was instinctively bringing her physically and emotional closer to him as well. She had never been this close to a boy before. Susan had to admit to herself that Caspian was unlike any of the other guys she ever met, and a million miles away from that annoying boy she had met outside of the train station in England before returning to Narnia. The Telmarine prince was handsome, brave, funny, intelligent, and kind—practically everything a girl could ever want in a boy and Susan knew their chemistry was completely unquestionable, but she quickly reminded herself that their time together was running short. "You've already made me proud, Caspian. You're the rightful king to the throne because you have compassion to protect others and bravery to fight for what's right. I know you will keep peace in the land for many years to come."

"How do you know such things?" Caspian asked her in just above a whisper. His lips were mere inches from her own now with his warm breath tickling was her skin and his eyes were only slightly open. The smell of the trees from the woods was on him and it was the most intoxicating scent Susan had ever come across. His callused hands felt rough against her soft ones, but irresistible to hold onto. The barriers were breaking down and she couldn't stop it. Their breathing became shallower and the sound of their hearts beating was pounding in their ears. Caspian had dreamed of this for many nights now, never thinking he would actually get this close to Susan to act upon his feelings. So many incidents and tragedies had stopped him from getting close enough to her before, but he wasn't going to let this perfect moment slip through his fingers now that there was absolutely nothing standing in his way.

"Because I have faith in you." Susan barely got the words out when he closed the small space between them and silenced her with a sweet kiss. As their eyes closed slowly from the feel of each other's lips, sparks grew into a wildfire of burning desire instantly. Caspian brought one of his hands to her face and cupped her cheek gently. When Susan responded by kissing him back, his heart soared with delight. This was everything he made been yearning for ever since he first laid eyes on her, but Caspian wanted to taste more of her…to explore their feelings for each other in more depth. Brushing his tongue across her bottom lip, he asked for permission to deepen the kiss. Susan immediately obliged, parting her lips in full anticipation of the unknown territory they were both about to enter. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, but they let their hearts disregard their lack of experience. They quickly lost all sense of where they were, what time it was, or how much more time they still had together in Narnia. This private moment with Susan was more than the prince ever thought possible and he wasn't going to waste a single second of it.

Desire and passion drowned out all of their rational thoughts and feelings. Caspian invaded her mouth swiftly, tasting her sweet cravens until he had them completely memorized by heart. Placing his other hand on the small of her back, he pulled her even closer to him–a feeling of warmth washed over his entire body. Susan cupped one hand on the back of his neck and other trailing up and down his well-made chest until she finally settled it on his waist. About two minutes later, Caspian tore his mouth away from hers breathlessly and tilted his head so that he could begin trailing soft, sweet kisses across her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. His breathing was short and unsteady, but the sound of it only drove Susan closer to the edge of pleasure. She understood the fact that they barely even knew each other, but being in his arms made it so that nothing had ever felt more right.

"Caspian…" she moaned out his name as she lifted her head back to give him more access. His insides purred with satisfaction when hearing her say his name like that. Not even in his wildest dreams could this moment have been better, he thought. Caspian brought his head back up to hers and he recaptured her lips in a searing kiss, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from the back of her throat. He kissed her desperately, fervently, fiercely…anything to keep her in his arms. Susan reached up and raked her hands in his dark hair as she allowed his wandering hands travel all over the upper half of her body. When his fingers came upon the tie of her blue robe, Caspian slowly undid it and removed it from her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her body, missing the feel of her full lips; however, the sound of something dropping on the ground had stopped him. They both looked down to see Edmund's flashlight now completely broken with shattered glass everywhere.

The site of her younger brother's flashlight hit Susan like a rock. Bringing her right hand to her lips in horror, she realized what she had just done. A million thoughts came rushing to her immediately: her siblings, Aslan, having to return to England again…and saying goodbye to Caspian. This moment was exactly what she didn't want to happen, but she let it happen anyway. Now he would be another part of Narnia she'd have to leave behind, breaking her heart even more. Once she grabbed the flashlight and stood up from the stone bench, Susan quickly put her robe back on.

"What's wrong?" Caspian asked her as he got up, staring at her with worry.

"We shouldn't have let things get this far," she said and started to walk away from him.

"No," he whispered as to her as he grabbed her right arm and brought Susan back into his warm embrace, locking eyes with her passionately. "I know you don't mean that because what I just felt…it takes two. You want this, I want this…and we can't stop now." Caspian dipped his head to kiss her lips once more, but when she firmly placed her hand on his chest, he stopped and stared at her intently.

"This was a mistake." Susan stepped away from the prince, gazing at him for a moment more and then walked away.

* * *

**Should I continue? Feedback is greatly appreciated so please review!**


	2. Sweet Surrender

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own ****Prince Caspian****, but maybe Ben Barnes will find me someday and I'll never let him go. Lol!**

**Author note****: I'd really like to thank all of you who sent reviews and encouraged me to keep going. Thank you very much for your support. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sweet Surrender

Still standing in the courtyard, Caspian had a look of utmost shock plastered on his face as he watched Susan walk away from him and the passionate moment they had just shared. She thought what they did—what they felt—was a _mistake_? No, it wasn't. He knew Susan felt same way about him after what had just happened between them, but she was still running away from it anyway—afraid and unsure of their future as long as Aslan could send the Pevensies back to England soon. The Telmarine prince was scared of the unknown too, but not enough to let Susan leave like this…not after finally getting the opportunity to act upon his feelings and finding out that her feelings for him were mutual. Caspian had already lost too many loved ones in his life and wasn't about to lose Susan as well—not without a fight.

With determination in his dark eyes, he raced through the open halls of the castle until he saw Susan about to open the door to her bedchambers. Once the prince reached her, he grabbed her left shoulder, spun her around to face him and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes, pinning her body to the door. "I won't let you walk away from this, Susan. It wasn't a mistake because I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. We were meant to be together…and you can't fight it any more than I can."

Before Susan could say a single word, Caspian brought his head crashing down to her and fused his lips with her own passionately. She immediately sank into the breathtaking kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck seconds later, still holding Edmund's broken flashlight with her left hand. He ran his hands up and down her back and sides, trying to feel every curve of her full figure and molded his firm body to hers. Caspian reached even further down and began planting hot, fervent kisses on her neck. Susan stifled out a moan of blissful pleasure, giving into their undeniable passion for each other and once again ran her soft fingers through his dark tresses. After grabbing the front of her sky blue robe and tugging on it a bit to expose more of her porcelain skin, he showered sweet kisses on her now bare shoulder, quickly picking up where they left off in the courtyard.

Caspian knew what he felt for Susan was love and that was what had brought them together. Her magical horn might have brought her and the others to Narnia, but it was their incontestable affection for one another that gave them this private moment of heated passion, a moment he would treasure everlastingly and never let go of. As a queen of Narnia, Caspian understood the fact that she could be with anyone whom her heart most desired, but the fact that she was here with _him_—kissing him like there will be no tomorrow—only made the handsome prince want her even more. Susan set his whole body on fire everytime she called out his name softly, touched his skin with her gentle fingertips, or kissed him sweetly on the lips. He knew in his heart that these feelings would never go away, nor did he ever want them to. Tonight was only the beginning…

Breaking their skin-to-skin contact since they first began kissing in the hall, Caspian had a smoldering look of desire on his face which matched the flame-lit torch attached to the wall that was above their heads. A mixture of lust and love filled his chocolate brown orbs as he delicately ran his thumb across her right cheek, making Susan briefly close her eyes in reaction to his warm fingers caressing her fair skin. Caspian planted a small kiss on the base her neck before whispering, "Now do you think what we feel for each other is a mistake?"

His question immediately "woke" Susan up as her blue eyes snapped open and she realized that she let her feelings for him break down all of her defenses again. Placing her right hand on his chest, the Queen of Old Narnia gently pushed the Telmarine prince away from her with a look of anger written all over her face. "What is the matter with you? Have you gone completely mental or did you not hear me from before? This isn't what I want, Caspian, so just leave me alone."

Although taken aback by her words, he still maintained his ground. "This _is_ what you want, Susan. Why are you trying to fight it?"

"Because it's wrong, that's why!" she nearly shouted, but suddenly remembered where they were and what time it was, bringing her voice back down to a whisper. "We're from entirely different worlds and I'm going back to England soon with my brothers and sister. I don't want to get attached to you any more than I already have because I'm not sure when I'll be coming back. You know the last time the four of us left that we didn't come back for a year, but it was thirteen _centuries_ here. Don't you see it? Just a single day in England is a couple of _years_ in Narnia. You may not even be alive the next time I return—if I ever do—and I couldn't bear it if I never got to see you again after getting so close to you… That's why this has to stop now. I'm not going to lose any more of my heart here than I've already lost."

Susan turned back around to open the bedroom door, however, Caspian acted quickly by spinning her around again and locking eyes with her to grab her attention. "Then don't leave Narnia. If your heart truly lies here, then don't break it by leaving."

"I don't have a choice in the matter and I told you that before. Everything is in Aslan's hands, and when he wants us to return to our world, we'll have to go back."

"Even though we both know it's not what you really want?" he asked her as Susan's eyes diverted away from his while carefully putting Edmund's flashlight on the ground and slowly stood back up. "Is the great Aslan so cruel that he would take you away from the only place you've ever called home? Is he so vindictive that he would be willing to tear two people who just found out they're in love with each other despite the fact that they're from different worlds? Is Aslan _really_ capable of doing that?"

"Love?" Susan questioned him as she looked back at him with surprise etched in her tone now. "Did you say love?"

Caspian began to feel very self-conscious for what he had just accidentally confessed, afraid that she may not have felt the same way about him after all. "Yes," he spoke up nervously as he took a few steps backwards.

Susan studied the Telmarine prince's face intensely and was the one to lock eyes with him this time when he tried to look away. "You love me, Caspian?" she asked him, walking a step closer to him. "I mean, you _really_ love me? You're not just saying that to impress me like all those suitors who tried to take my hand in marriage thirteen centuries ago because I was the Queen of Narnia?"

"I would _never_ try and take advantage of you, Susan," Caspian said to her as his fear was melting away and he became serious again. "I'm not after your gold or your royal status. You deserve better than that. I understand that we've only known each other for a month now, but I feel like I've known you for years. I know that you care about your siblings more than anything in this world. I know you value High King Peter's opinion greatly whenever you make an important decision because you two have always been extremely close and you look up to him. I know that you're brave and willing to help others in need even if it risks your own safety. I know you're not a morning person and that you've been staying up half the night wishing you could stay here in Narnia because you feel like its more home to you than England. You're the best archer I know in the land and I would stake my life on that claim. You're beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, independent, and you fight for what you believe in no matter how many odds are against you. You're the most amazing woman that I've ever met and I know that I'll never meet anyone else like you."

The brunette smiled genuinely at him. She could see the boldness in his eyes and hear the integrity in his voice. Caspian was indeed telling her the truth. He really did love her, however, Susan still felt a little anxious about his heartfelt confession of love. For starters, they _did_ only know each other for about a month now, and how do you know if you're in love after such a small amount of time being together? Not only that, but he was about to become the new King of Narnia in just a matter of hours and then hundreds of beautiful Telmarine girls would be lining up in hopes to marry him. She was, and still is, a queen of Narnia according to Aslan, but surely Caspian must've thought that there were women far prettier than her in the land, Susan thought to herself. "But why _me_? You could have any girl in the world at the snap of your fingers instantly being the King of Narnia, so why would you want me?"

Walking closer to her, he gently grabbed her arms and brought her into his sweet embrace once more, his warm breath softly tickling her face. "For the exact same reasons I know you want me."

Susan began to blush at his words and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, but he lifted her chin with two fingers and met his penetrating eyes in a silent, heart-pounding gaze again. They stared at one another with shallow-breathing tension until Caspian finally dipped his head and she gasped in anticipation before their lips locked hungrily, molding their bodies together desperately. He gently pushed Susan up against the wall and let his firm hands roam all over her body inside her half-open robe as her own hands ran up and down his back softly. Grinding his hips against hers, the handsome prince couldn't believe he was actually living his every fantasy that he ever had of him and Susan together. He ravished her mouth until their lips were swollen and they parted breathlessly; a look of longing still filled their eyes. Caspian was now extremely grateful that he suggested to Susan earlier that evening to take the guest bedchambers farthest from everyone else in the castle, for all their hard panting and pleasurable moaning would have woken up anyone close enough to hear them. True, her siblings were just down the hall, but he knew they were still far enough away not to hear anything.

Caspian wanted this perfect night with Susan to last forever, but knew that was impossible. Dawn would be approaching in just a few short hours…and then he would be crowned King of Narnia. An idea suddenly struck his thoughts as to what he could do with the queen of his heart until morning came, a place he thought she would immensely enjoy and appreciate seeing. "Come with me," he said sweetly and grabbed her right hand to make her follow him. "I want to show you something."

"Wait," she replied back, stopping him by not moving an inch and quickly letting go his hand. "Where are you taking me? It's the middle of the night, remember? Where could we possibly go right now?"

"Do you trust me?" Caspian asked her quietly as he reached out his hand for hers.

Susan stared at him quietly, unable to respond at first. It was a simple question, but suddenly seemed so complicated and overwhelming for her to answer. Trust was a hard thing to gain, although very easy to lose. The Telmarine prince had already proven he was trustworthy to her and her siblings when he fought along their side to bring peace back to Narnia…but things were different now. The fighting was over, Miraz was dead, and all was good again in the land. Caspian had her complete trust when they were allies on the battlefield then, but at this very moment they were standing together in a barely lit and ghostly quiet corridor well past midnight, breathless and disheveled from several minutes of passionate kissing after he professed his love for her. Susan did trust him as her ally and friend, but could she put her life in his hands and follow him willingly to the ends of the earth? Had he not proven himself worthy of a Narnian king, therefore earning the complete trust of a Narnian queen?

"Yes," she answered softly with an affectionate smile and finally took his hand.

Caspian led Susan through all the empty corridors of the castle, sneaking by the nightshift guards so they wouldn't draw any attention to them until he came upon a large, wooden door with a brass handle. He opened it quietly as the pair walked outside, and she gasped at the site before them. They were in the most stunning garden that Susan had ever seen in her life with hundreds of rosebushes, fully-bloomed calla lilies, and a wide variety of colorful tulips—not even the gardens at Cair Paravel could've matched in its exquisiteness. The sparkling night sky and flaming torches at every turn made it so that the garden was the most beautiful place her sparkling blue eyes had ever beheld.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, knowing by the look on her face that she did.

"Oh, Caspian…" Susan said still completely awe-struck by her surroundings. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Yes, it is," he replied back softly, but was staring at her instead of the garden. From the corner of her right eye, Susan noticed that he was gazing at her lovingly and she blushed crimson. Even in a garden as magnificent as this one, Caspian still couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second. Giggling to herself, she thought he must love her if he wasn't as mesmerized by the garden like she was, but also figured that the young prince had probably already seen it a thousand times before since this was _his_ castle and he grew up there.

"A bit surprising, isn't it?" Caspian snapped Susan out of her trance. "You probably weren't expecting my uncle to have a garden as beautiful as this considering how cruel of a tyrant he was."

"Yes," she admitted to him as they started walking through the garden together. "I guess. Why did he though?"

Smiling down at himself, he replied, "Because of my Aunt Prunaprismia. After my father died, she wanted Miraz to keep the garden in loving memory of my parents because it was all I had left of them, and she thought I should at least have it to remember them by. Both of my parents loved the outdoors, especially being in this garden. They took long walks out here everyday for hours and just admired the beauty of the nature that was offered to us here in Narnia. I never really noticed it until after they were gone, but whenever I came out here alone, I think of them and know that they're watching over me."

Susan planted a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his embrace. Caspian wrapped his arms around her and they just stood in the middle of their romantic setting holding each other close. After kissing the top of her head, they began walking around again a few moments later. "There's something I've been wondering, what is England like? Is it anything like Narnia?"

"No, England's _nothing_ like Narnia," Susan said dully as she let go of him and they started holding hands while they continued along the small path through the royal garden. "They're worlds apart in difference actually. The only similarity between them is that England's fighting in the middle of a war for democracy right now against other countries that want to govern in a dictatorship something like your uncle tried to do. I hope it all stops soon though. My father's fighting in the war and many soldiers from our country have died in it already. It's not something I really like to talk about."

"Do you miss England at all?"

Susan sighed and replied back, "I had just gotten used to living there again when we were called back here. The rest of my family's in England and I miss them a lot, but it's—"

"Not your home," he cut her off, finishing off her thought. "Narnia is."

"Yes," she whispered to him sadly.

"You're happy to be here, aren't you?" Caspian asked her the very same question Lucy asked her on their first night back in Narnia and she instantly froze.

'_While it lasts…'_ she remembered telling her younger sister in the dark forest before they went to bed. Susan was glad to be in Narnia again; it _was_ her home at heart, but for how much longer? Their duties had been fulfilled and she knew that the Kings and Queens of Old were no longer needed, however they all still wanted to stay despite the fact that they had other lives in England. Would Aslan let them stay permanently this time after everything she and the others had done for Narnia? Could she really have a 'happily ever after' with Caspian now that there was peace in the land again? Susan couldn't answer any of these questions—knowing the only one who could was Aslan himself.

"I'm not sure," was all she let herself say.

"Why not?" he asked her quietly as they both stopped walking.

"Because I've learned that sometimes we don't always get the fairytale endings we hope for. I didn't get to stay in Narnia the last time I was here when I became queen, why should this time be any different? Now that you have your throne back, Peter and the rest of us are no longer needed anymore."

Susan cast her eyelids down to the ground, leaving his heartfelt gaze, but saw him walking up to her and closing the small space between them. "I'd give up my throne in a second if it meant you and your siblings could stay here." Bending down slightly, he whispered in her ear, "_I would do anything for you, my love._"

Turning away from him, she didn't want to hear Caspian saying those sweet, honorable things to her, especially since she knew he was being sincere. "No, please don't say that. The throne belongs to you and I could never ask to make such a huge sacrifice to let us stay in Narnia. The four of us did what we were summoned here to do by helping you claim your throne back from Miraz so we must return home now. You know this. Its destiny, Caspian, and we can't change it no matter how much we all want to."

"Haven't we changed destiny once already by defeating my people and winning the kingdom back for the Narnians so that everyone could coincide peacefully? Why can't we change destiny for the Kings and Queens of Old as well?"

"It's not in our power to change fate with this situation," Susan said to him irritably as she turned back towards him. "Everything happens for a reason, and we have to learn to accept whatever gets thrown at us in life because that's what makes us stronger."

Caspian's anger began to build with his impatience to make her see his perspective of the situation. "So then there's no use in denying it, in fighting for what you believe in like we did for the Narnians? You're just going to give into your fate and leave because you feel you _have_ to from Aslan's influence, is that it? You're not even going to _try_ and stay here?"

"Do you honestly think any of this makes me happy, that I really _want_ to leave? Of course I don't want to leave! Narnia is my home, Caspian, and it nearly destroyed all of us to leave the last time we were here. I know you've heard all the tales of Old Narnia when we ruled the land from your professor, but there not just _stories_ to us—that was our lives. I mean, do you have _any_ idea what we went through while we were here thirteen centuries ago? Do you know about all the sacrifices we made, the friends we lost along the way from the wrath of the White Witch, and how much it hurt for us to say goodbye the first time we left? No, you don't and you never will because you weren't there. You have _no_ idea and absolutely no right to say what this place means to me! Living in Narnia taught me more things about life than anything back in England did. I learned to be brave even when I was scared to death because others depended on me as a queen of Narnia and I knew it was the right thing to do. I learned about the power of faith and how to hold onto it when things looked bleak because we need to believe that everything would be alright in the end as long as we keep our faith. But most recent and important thing I learned here was how to love unconditional because _obviously_ that's the only way I see that I could've fallen for y—"

Susan abruptly cut herself off by covering her mouth with both hands when she realized what she had just said to him so passionately, but knew in her heart that was the truth despite the fact that neither of them could believe their ears. Caspian had the same shocked reaction on his face that she had before when he confessed his love to her earlier. He always thought Susan felt the same way about him, but now that she had said the words out loud it almost seemed surreal, like waking up in a dream or something. Uncovering her mouth slowly, it all came to her. Queen Susan the Gentle was in love with the Telmarine prince who had brought peace between Telmar and Narnia; she could no longer conceal her feelings from herself or him anymore. Their time together was running out—she could feel it. Aslan could send them home at any moment and then she may never see Caspian again. Susan didn't want to leave him, especially if she had left him with nothing but questions of what they "could've had together". She felt too much for the prince to just walk away from everything between them now…surrendering to her heart's desires was her only opinion…no matter how much more time was left because they needed to enjoy the precious moments they still had._**  
**_  
"You l-love me too?" he asked Susan unsteadily as she smiled from his staggering response to her confession.

She walked up to him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Caspian, I'm not entirely sure what it is you and I have, but I'm willing to find out if you are. I know that I probably won't stay in Narnia much longer and I have no idea when I'll return or see you again so I don't want to live with the regrets of never knowing what you and I could've shared because I was too afraid of losing you when I did have to return to my world. And if this _is_ going to be our last night together before I go back, then I want to spend it with you."

Deep down inside, Caspian knew that Susan was right. It wasn't his place to defy Aslan's wishes to send the Pevensies back to their world. When it was time for them to leave, the new king understood now that he would just have to accept their decision, for it was theirs to make alone. England was not their home, but it was where they were from and if the Great Lion truly believed they belonged there, then it was their duty to follow his commands and come back to Narnia if they were needed again.

Susan reached onto her tippy-toes, closed her eyes softly and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sparks ignited into a blazing wildfire of passion as Caspian responded quickly by taking control of the kiss and entering her mouth swiftly, desperately longing to taste her sweet caverns again in order to know that all of this was real. When he realized that Susan was trying to undo the top buttons to his white night shirt with shaky hands, he grasped them with his own and said, "Wait. Not here." Picking her up bridal-style, the handsome prince carried his love all the way to his private bedchambers while her heart was pounding the entire time he held Susan in his arms. After gently placing her on his king-sized bed, Caspian closed his bedroom door and walked back over to where she looked like a goddess lying on top of his silky, royal blue pillows in the moonlight. Irresistible to fight the burning desire coursing through his veins, he softly got on top of her, trying to be careful that he wasn't crushing her with his bodyweight, and they began kissing passionately. With his help, Susan took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. Caspian cupped both sides of her face and brought her into an electrifying kiss before ripping her robe off. Soon they discarded the rest of their clothing and tenderly consummated their love for each other beneath the shining midnight sky until their bodies were weak. The pain didn't linger like they both thought it would, but was instead overpowered by the pleasure of being so intimate with one another.

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Caspian wrapped his arms around Susan while wishing to the stars that things could stay like this forever. He kissed her forehead softly and then resting his head on hers. "I love you, Susan," he whispered in her ear. "I have loved you from the very first moment that I saw you in the woods and I will _always_ love you no matter what happens. I'm yours forever."

"I know," Susan whispered back to him weakly as she fought the tears threatening to fall at any moment, afraid that this truly could be their one and only night together before returning to England again. "I love you too."

The young lovers fell asleep in each other's arms for the few hours they still had before sunrise. Caspian woke up later that morning to the sound of birds chirping happily and he groggily turned around to face Susan's sleeping form, but his brown eyes widened with shock when he saw that she wasn't there.

_Susan was gone._

* * *

**Should I still continue my story? I really do appreciate feedback so please review!**


	3. Passionate Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Prince Caspian 'cause Ben Barnes hasn't knocked on my front door yet. Lol!**

**Author note: Thanks again to all of you who reviewed the pervious chapter and urged me to keep going. Your support really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Passionate Persuasion

**One hour earlier…**

Susan tiredly opened her heavy eyelids from the nearly sleepless night she had, irritated by the bright sunlight shining through the window coming into the bedroom. Once her eye vision was clear, she panicked a little when she gained awareness of the unfamiliar surroundings and noticed that she wasn't in her bedchambers anymore, nor had any clothes on. Looking over to the right side of the large bed, the Gentle Queen saw Caspian sleeping peacefully with a small smile spread across his face. That's when it hit her. Susan was in the prince's bedroom—more precisely in his _bed_. Flashes of their midnight encounter in the courtyard and consummation of love came flooding back to her instantly. She could still feel his hands gently exploring her whole body, starting fires of foreign desire underneath her porcelain skin. She could still taste his lips when he kissed her tenderly as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. And she could still see the love in his eyes as their naked bodies moved as one, slick with sweat and moaning each other's names softly in the darkness. Susan never thought she would actually have sex before marriage, but she didn't regret her decision to be with Caspian. They were in love and that was what people do when they're in love, she told herself. What she did regret was the fact that it would possibly be the first and last time they ever made love together. After Caspian said he loved her in their afterglow, it took every ounce of strength inside of her not to cry and make him worry. She didn't though and they both finally fell asleep around three o'clock earlier that morning.

Being careful not to wake the Telmarine prince, the brunette quietly rose up with a black sheet covering her nude body and immediately noticed that her white nightgown was lying on the floor along with the rest of their scattered articles of clothing. She slipped out of the warm bed soundlessly and put all of her clothes back on, knowing that she had to get back to her own room before everyone else in the castle was awake. After getting dressed, Susan walked over to Caspian's side of the bed and faintly smiled at his unconscious form, looking so content and tranquil in his sleep. She brushed a lock of his dark hair away from his face and kissed him gently on the cheek before whispering, "Sleep well, my love."

She silently left his room and walked through the empty corridors back to her own bedchambers undetected by the guards. Once Susan quietly shut the door, she slowly turned around so that her backside was up against the wall and exhaled deeply while closing her eyes, taking in all of the events from the night before. It still felt completely surreal to her. Just 12 hours ago, she and the others were all welcoming Aslan's heroic return and going on to celebrate their victory of bringing peace back to Narnia. So much had changed, especially for Caspian, that it almost felt overwhelming. Today was his first official day as king. His coronation was this morning and then the assembly Aslan had planned for Telmarines who did not wish to live in Narnia any longer and return to the land of their forefathers would be shortly afterwards. '_Where does that leave us now?_' Susan kept questioning how much more time she and her siblings still had in Narnia, knowing that they were probably thinking the exact same thing as well.

At an attempt to clear her mind by getting her day started, the Gentle Queen got cleaned up and put on a beautiful sky blue dress with puffy, white sleeves. It was the perfect attire for Caspian's coronation. Susan tried to tell herself as she looked in her full-length mirror that the dress wasn't to impress him, but she couldn't stop thinking about Caspian and how much he probably would fancy her dress. She was in love and knew he felt the same way about her too. A "month" ago back in England, Susan would have never thought she'd fall in love with someone so quickly. The affections people displayed when in love had always disgusted her before, especially when she saw students at school making out publicly. However, meeting the handsome Telmarine prince changed her perspective on matters of the heart and made her realize just how she missed Narnia after being away for a year. It was because of him she could accept her home again, for as soon as she and the others stepped onto that beautiful beach by the ruins of Cair Paravel, Susan immediately reminded herself that they would go back to Finchley because _all good things must eventually come to an end…_

* * *

About 2 hours later, the coronation began inside the castle's church with Narnians and Telmarines all standing together as they waited for their new king to be officially crowned. Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stood at the alter in the front as Caspian slowly walked up the red carpet aisle as the ceremony began. He was nervous; Susan could tell by the way he looked at her. She looked absolutely stunning in her blue and white dress and Caspian took a moment to be thankful that his love was still here…still within his reach to touch. Perhaps Aslan wasn't going to send them back to their world after all, he said to himself. When the Telmarine prince reached the foot of the stairs, he was thankful to see that there was no sadness or anger hidden beneath Susan's blue eyes, so maybe she didn't regret her decision to be with him last night like Caspian first feared when he woke up alone earlier that morning. Their two pairs of eyes locked into a heartfelt gaze as the music continued playing and Aslan gave a brief speech about why he had chosen him to be the King of Narnia—everything was blocked out or put on pause whenever they stole glances at each other throughout the entire event. At the end of the coronation, Susan carefully handed Peter the golden crown and he gently placed it on Caspian's head after he swore to serve justice and keep peace in Narnia. A wild applause swept through the church as the new king rose from his kneeling position, smiling straight at Susan before turning around and waving his hand softly to the crowd.

It was done. Peace once again filled the magical land and a new king was crowned to rule Narnia. The Pevensie children had accomplished everything they were summoned back there to do… Their journey was now complete.

* * *

Shortly after the coronation was finished, Susan was taking a quiet walk around the castle grounds when she came upon a large door—the very door leading to Caspian's garden. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to finish her walk through the magnificent garden, Susan opened the door and shut it closed after getting outside. Studying the landscape more closely now that it was daylight, the Narnian Queen couldn't believe how beautiful it all was. His garden was truly the most breathtaking site she had ever seen. True, the greenery in England had always been very lush because of their rainy seasons, but it could never compare to Narnia, however, that was true about Narnia in so many other ways as well.

"Do you always prefer to be left alone?" a familiar voice from behind snapped Susan out of her dream-like daze.

Turning around, she saw that Caspian now wearing a silky, blue dress shirt over a dark gray sweater with black pants, skirt, cloak, and boots. His outfit would have looked completely ridiculous to see in England—like something out of a Shakespeare play or the Middle Ages—but surprisingly looked quite attractive on him, Susan thought to herself. He walked up to her and grasped both of her hands with his own, a look of concern soon swept over his facial features. "Where did you go this morning, Susan? When I woke up, you were gone. I thought that maybe you regretted what we did, that maybe things went too far between us. Was it too much, too soon?"

Placing a finger on his lips, she silenced him and smiled. The simple physical contact from her sent shivers of pleasure down Caspian's spine, who was still amazed that even her lightest touches could drive him crazy with desire. Susan, on the other hand, was astonished by his words and warmth. He was so sweet to care like that because she knew most guys wouldn't, especially at his age. His concern for her morality just made her love him all the more. "No, I don't regret being with you last night, Caspian. It was my choice too, remember? It's just when I woke up earlier, I knew that I had to get back to my room before one of the others came in and saw that I wasn't there. Peter probably would've fought you to the death if he had caught us together and I didn't want him killing you just after you claimed your throne."

Caspian couldn't help but smile back at her now knowing that she didn't have any regrets about them being together. Surely he must've have been lost in a fantasy, but if this was just a dream, then he never wanted to wake up from it. Too good to be true or not, he wasn't going to waste a single second with her. "So you want this to be some forbidden love affair where we have to sneak around and lie to everybody? Is that what you want?"

Susan smacked his right forearm playfully and started giggling. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Bringing her into his arms with the intention of tickling her, Caspian's bright smile instantly turned into soft yet serious look and she quickly stopped giggling as their eyes locked into another passionate gaze. It was silent, tender moments like these with the young king that Susan felt she lost the ability to breathe properly and didn't know how to think straight. Just one look into his chocolate brown orbs and the rest of the world around them cease to exist.

"I've missed you, my love," Caspian whispered as he gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know," Susan replied softly before kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his body while her head rested on his chest, listening to the soothing beats of his heart. "I'm sorry that I left you this morning. I've missed you too."

Caspian closed his eyes as he rested his head on top of hers and drank in the moment, still so relieved and happy that Susan was in his arms where she belonged and not back in England. She and the others should have been given the option to stay in Narnia permanently if their hearts so desired it. They had done so much for him, Aslan, and the rest of the Narnians that it only seemed right that they be allowed to live where they wanted to. The young king knew if there was any way Susan could stay in his kingdom, he would make it happen without a second thought. His queen deserved everything he could possibly give her and so much more.

"I wish it could always be this way...just you and me together forever like it was meant to be." Caspian looked down at Susan and raised her head by lifting it with his index finger, kissing her soundly. His hands settled firmly on her waist as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. This kiss was different from all the others Caspian had given her. It was sweeter and softer, almost as if he was trying to savor the precious moments he still had with the girl who captured his heart from the first second they gazed upon each other in the woods. The time they spent together was more valuable to him than all the riches in the world combined, for no amount of money or power could ever measure up to Queen Susan the Gentle in his eyes.

Immediately remembering the surprise he had planned for his love before the royal gathering later that day, he released her slowly. "We must go," he said softly. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Susan asked bewilderedly, surprised by his unexpected gesture. "What is it?"

Taking a clean, white handkerchief out of his back pocket, Caspian went behind Susan and covered her eyes with it. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that, now would it?"

"Caspian, what are you doing?" she asked him, holding onto his arms for support when she could no longer see. "You're going to blindfold me until we get there?"

"That's half of the fun, is it not?" he replied back with a grin as he finished blindfolding her and grasped her hand once more. "Just trust me. I've got you. I promise I won't let you fall or hit anything."

"Or else I'll go get my bow and arrows and show you how good my archery skills _really _are," Susan threatened him with an amused smile on her face.

"Believe me," Caspian said still grinning as he very carefully started leading her out of the beautiful garden. "I have no doubt of that."

* * *

A few minutes later, the young couple had finally reached their destination just a short distance from outside the castle grounds and Caspian gently untied the handkerchief around Susan's face. After taking a look around to see where they were and quickly noticed that no one else was around, she looked down in front of her and saw a beautiful picnic set out with a delicious array of food including a variety of sweet berries, several kinds of crackers, goat cheese and dark chocolate on fancy, golden plates with two half-filled goblets of red wine. It was all perfectly laid out on a black blanket on top of green grass underneath the shade of a large tree. Susan gasped at the site as Caspian wrapped his arms around her lovingly, leaning down slightly to kiss the base of her neck.

Resting his head on her shoulder with a smile on his face, he asked, "I take it that you approve of my surprise for you, yes?"

"This is absolutely wonderful," the Gentle Queen said softly as she turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I can't believe you did all this. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you."

Seeing her sweet smile was thanks enough, but Caspian couldn't resist in getting a better "thank you" from Susan, for the temptation was too irresistible to ignore. He captured her lips with his own quickly and she responded back by tilting her head to give him better access. Turning herself around to face him without breaking the kiss, the brunette softly ran her fingers through his thick hair and rubbed his back soothingly. A small groan elicited from his throat in pleasure from her wandering hands, but he yearned for more. His whole body was aching for her. Deepening the kiss, a part of him wished that he could just take her back to his bedchambers and ravish her until both of them could no longer breathe. After several moments of kissing fervently, Caspian discontentedly broke away, knowing if they went any further he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he'd give into the intense sexual desire deriving from the nearly uncontrollable throbbing sensation sheathed in his pants. Once they both got caught their breath, the pair carefully sat themselves down on the blanket and the young king reached behind the wooden picnic basket, revealing an almost fully bloomed, long-stem red rose and he handed it to her with a loving smile.

"It's beautiful," Susan said affectionately as she looked it fondly.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Caspian whispered as he softly ran his hand along her forearm.

She blushed from his comment for a few seconds and he grabbed the plate of sweet berries for her. Susan took a large strawberry and began eating. After they finished all the food, the couple decided to relax by curling up together against the tree and enjoyed being with one another until they needed to leave for the assembly. Susan quickly got into talking about the first time she and her siblings came and what it was like for them to rule at such young ages until their adulthood. "It was so strange going back to Professor Kirke's home after living in Narnia for so long. I mean, it's almost as if we traveled through time or something—one minute I was a fully grown woman ruling an entire country as Queen along side my siblings and then in the next I went back to my old life as a 15-year-old schoolgirl…like I never left England at all. After Aslan defeated the White Witch and peace was restored in Old Narnia, I thought we'd never leave until we were told differently. I hate to admit it now, but I was the last one to really accept Narnia as a reality in our lives when the four of us first came here." Susan paused for a moment and continued. "Although I think it was hardest on me to let go when we did finally return to the Professor's, however, we each dealt with coming back to England in our own ways. Peter got into fights with other boys at school, Edmund usually ended up in the fights as well to 'help' him out, and Lucy constantly daydreamed about the Dancing Trees and seeing Aslan again…but I always wanted to be left alone and not be bothered by anyone. Nothing in England felt real to me anymore, and I hated knowing that once we went back to Narnia, we'd eventually return to Finchley all over again because that's the way Aslan wanted it. I don't resent him for sending me and the others back, I really don't. He's truly the wisest, kindest being I've ever met and I think of him as a second father, but it's just so hard doing _this_ all over again—already aware that we won't stay here."

"Do you think Aslan will let you stay as long as you did last time?" Caspian asked her with a look of remorse in his dark eyes as he delicately laced his fingers with her own.

"I wish he would let us," Susan said desolately and snuggled deeper into his chest. "But I don't think he will. Last night before Lucy went to bed, she told me something that Aslan said to her when she finally found him in the woods that just confirmed everything I already knew when we first returned to Narnia."

"What did he say?"

"That things never happen the same way twice. I can't explain it, but somehow I know he was referring to us. We'll go back home sooner than last time and return when we're needed here again. Just like before."

Caspian kissed the top of her head and sighed heavily. He still did not want to believe that the Kings and Queens of Old could leave at any given moment—that Susan could lie here in his warm embrace at this instant, but leave for her world in the next. All the stolen glances they shared during their fight for peace against Miraz, all of the passionate kisses he swept her into the night before, and the first time they made love beneath the stars only a few hours earlier would be nothing more than a memory as soon as Aslan felt it was time for the Pevensies to leave Narnia. It was almost unbearable just to think about—never holding Susan in his arms again or kissing her warm lips—the whole notion of it all was agonizing.

"We better head back," Susan said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "The others will be wondering where we are."

After she let go of him and got up from the blanket, Caspian soon followed. He seized her hands and held them within his own, preventing her from moving. He wasn't ready let her go because he knew every step she took away from him was a step closer to England. "No, don't leave yet. It's still early. Our presence isn't required in the castle for at least another two hours."

"Caspian," she said his name softly, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Please don't do this. We've been through this already. I'm going back to England and none of us can change that. I don't want to go any more than you want me to, but I _won't_ disobey Aslan's orders. It's because of him that I became Queen in the first place. Don't forget that he's the King of Kings and saved us all when we fought against your people. Aslan deserves our respect, not our unhappiness to what he believes is our right paths in life."

The Gentle Queen turned to leave once more, but Caspian quickly walked around her and brought her into his arms, desperation and longing filled in his dark eyes. "Listen to me, Susan. I love you with every fiber in my being. You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning and my last thought before I go to bed every night. You're in all of my dreams and the only person I see whenever we're in the same room together. You are in my very soul, haunting me wherever I go, but I wouldn't have it any other way. What I feel for you is _never _going to fade away and we both know that. I don't care that we're from different worlds or that you're 1300 years older than me because I felt sparks between us from the moment we met in the forest. I couldn't take my eyes off of you that day when you tried to show me how to use my crossbow and then you displayed your impressive skills with your own bow. I never felt more ashamed myself than when I saw that look of disappointment in your eyes after the White Witch tried to return. It tore me up inside to think you may never trust me again after that, but when I rescued you from that soldier in the woods and I saw your face light at me up afterwards, I knew you still did. I helplessly watched with High King Peter as you were hanging off the edge of Aslan's How during yesterday's battle, though we didn't look away until both of us knew you were alright. The first time we kissed last night was so amazing that I constantly kept thinking it just another one of my dreams. And when we made love together…words couldn't describe the way I felt when I held you in my arms. After everything we've been through now I can't just stand aside and pretend to be fine with your decision to leave Narnia knowing it's not what either of us wants."

"But it's not our choice," she snapped back a bit nervously, riveted by the compassionate words pouring from his heart.

"That's not true. You know just as well as I do that we belong together, yet you fight it out of your respect towards Aslan. I honor him as much as you do, but I am asking you to listen to your own conscience this time. Throw the damn logic out the window, follow to your heart and you will see I've been right all along."

"No," Susan said barely above a whisper as she turned her back towards him and closed her eyes, attempting to block out what he was saying to her. "You're wrong. It's _not _my decision and it never will be, Caspian. I thought you understood that after last night so just stop this."

He took a step closer to her and his warm breath tickled the back of the neck, sending shivers through her whole body. Wrapping his arms around Susan's waist, the young king knew his heartfelt plead was getting to her and making her second guess Aslan's decision to send them back. Caspian's passionate words of persuasion were like moths to a flame. He knew she couldn't resist him and fully intended to do whatever he had to in order to change Susan's mind and convince her to ask Aslan to allow her and the other Pevensies to stay in Narnia permanently. "No, I won't. I can't stop until you see what's right in front of your eyes. You'll never be truly happy in England if your heart belongs here. You must find your strength and fight for what you want, my love." Caspian planted several butterfly kisses on her neck and then turned around her slowly to face him again as she opened her eyes again. He cupped her cheeks with his warm hands and gazed at her softly. "Choose me, Susan, and I promise you won't regret it. I love you with all my heart and I _can't _let you go."

Torn between her feelings for him and her duty towards the Great Lion, the Gentle Queen couldn't listen to him anymore, for his tender words were becoming too much to handle. "Please don't say that. Not now. It isn't right."

Ignoring her pleads, he continued to speak to her with the utmost tenderness in his tone as his face inched closer to hers. "I love you."

"Please…stop…" she begged weakly.

"I love you," he repeated again, feeling her defenses gradually dropping.

"Don't…" was all the blue-eyed brunette could choke out.

"_I love you_…" Caspian whispered sweetly, his lips only a few centimeters from hers now.

Silently admitting defeat with a look of longing in her eyes, Susan placed her right hand behind his neck and her left on his well-made chest. "I love you too…" she finally replied back before pulling him into a powerful kiss. He responded with just as much passion and entered her sweet caverns the moment her lips parted. Their bodies clung together, aching for one another wordlessly as mouths clashed fiercely. They slowly lowered themselves back down to the blanket and gave into their lustful desires without any second thoughts. After stripping off all of their clothing and teasing each other with gentle kisses, they made sweet love underneath his black cloak until Caspian finally collapsed on top of Susan. He rested his head on her chest and she softly ran her fingers through his tresses, both of them sweaty, physically exhausted, yet fulfilled after the pleasurable experience they just shared. Once he rolled off of her body and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, he wrapped a protective arm around his love. Susan brought his other hand to her lips and kissed each one of his fingertips lightly as Caspian stared at her affectionately—her chestnut brown hair was sprawled out across the blanket beneath them, her full figure was outlined through the black fabric, and her pale skin was glowing. She truly looked like a goddess to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Susan asked him quietly while repositioning herself so that she could lay her head against his bare chest.

Grinning at her, Caspian couldn't resist in making her blush. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look right now. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing you like this more often."

Her cheeks and ears became rosy pink as she looked downward with embarrassment; however he quickly lifted her chin with his free hand and kissed her deeply for several seconds, making all of her uneasiness disappear as soon as their lips touched. Susan smiled at him as he intertwined his fingers with hers once more and Caspian planted a feather-light kiss on her forehead before letting out a sigh of contentment. The young lovers laid in each other arms without a care in the world for a little while longer until they heard someone yelling out in the distance from the other side of the tree.

"Susan! Where are you?"

The Gentle Queen recognized the voice instantly and shot straight up, a look of fear filled her eyes. "_That's Peter!_"

* * *

**Do you think Peter is going to catch Susan and Caspian together? Should I still continue my story? I need your feedback to keep going so **_**please**_** review!**


	4. Irresistible Temptation

**Disclaimer: I haven't met Ben Barnes yet so I **_**still**_** don't own Prince Caspian.**

**Author note: Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I just wanted to say thanks again for all of the wonderful support from your reviews. It really does mean a lot to me to receive them and read your thoughts. I hope you continue enjoying the story.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Irresistible Temptation

"That's Peter!" Susan whispered fearfully as she quickly rose up from the blanket they were lying on. "If he finds us together like this, he'll kill you with his bare hands!"

"Where is he?" Caspian asked after he sat upright with her, trying not to imagine the High King slashing him through the heart with his legendary sword. "How far away is Peter from us?"

"Susan!" Peter shouted out his younger sister's name as he looked all around for her.

"He obviously isn't that far away if I could recognize his voice. We have to get out of here before he spots us. Peter's more overprotective of me than my father is and I know he'd tear you from limp to limp if he caught us looking like this."

"And where do you propose we go?" Caspian questioned her as they got up and started looking around for their articles of clothing to redress themselves. "There's no where to hide out here and he'll see us if we try to run up to the castle."

"Just hurry up and get dressed, and we'll think of something so he doesn't see us," Susan replied in a rush while trying to get her undergarments back on as fast as possible.

"Come on! Where are you, Su?" Peter continued yelling out and the two lovers looked at each other in their half-dressed state with alarm when they both realized his voice was becoming more coherent.

"He's getting closer!" Caspian whispered anxiously, who was only wearing his short black pants and unbuttoned sky blue dress shirt. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" the brunette snapped at him while she was only wearing the silky, white spaghetti-strip slip from underneath her dress. Susan peeked her head around the corner of the tree and saw that her older brother was only 50 feet away from them. Thankfully, Peter was looking in the opposite direction so he didn't see her, but nevertheless the Gentle Queen was still worried about how his shrinking distance. He could've caught them at any moment and then Caspian's life would cease to exist—becoming the shortest reigning king in Narnia ever.

"I'm sorry," Caspian said remorsefully to Susan and she jerked her head away to look at him. "This is all my fault. I should've controlled myself and waited until we got back inside so no one would see us like this, but—"

"Don't apologize," she cut him off at mid-sentence with a firm but tender tone. "This isn't your fault, at least any more than it is mine. And if Peter does catch us, then we'll face him together." The handsome king gave her small smile of gratitude and then both went back to seeing how close Peter was–who was now less than 20 feet away and closing in fast!

"Susan, talk to me! Are you out here?" he yelled out again.

Just when Peter was about to walk around to the other side of the large tree and catch the young lovers in the act, the threesome suddenly heard someone galloping up towards the High King and he turned around to face Glenstorm–much to Caspian's immense relief.

"Your Majesty," the centaur respectfully bowed to his leader.

"What can I do for you, Glenstorm?" Peter asked his dear friend and ally.

"Aslan requests to speak with you and Queen Susan at once, my liege. He says he has an important matter that he wishes to discuss with both of you privately before the assembly this afternoon."

"Have you found Susan yet? Is she with Aslan now?"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but she is not. I was just talking to a few of the guards at the gate and they said that Queen Susan came out here with King Caspian about two hours ago, but she was…" his voice soon trailed off and Peter immediately began to worry for his closest sibling.

"But she was _what_?" the High King demanded. "What has Susan been doing out here with Caspian? Is she all right?"

Glenstorm remained quiet for a moment, almost looking as if he was fighting within himself over whether or not he should answer the question. "They said that Her Majesty was blindfolded when His Highness brought her out here."

"_Blindfolded?!_" Peter said with distress and blood-boiling rage instantaneously coursed through his veins. "What do you mean Caspian brought my sister out here blindfolded!"

Still hidden on the other side of the tree, Susan began shake with even more nervousness while her muscles tensed up and heart pounded harder in her chest. The last thing she wanted right now was to watch her _extremely _overprotective, older brother beat Caspian into a bloody pulp, which she knew he would've done in a heartbeat if he had seen them in their very compromising position just minutes earlier or in their current state with barely any clothes on. The Gentle Queen wrapped her arms around Caspian's body after he brought her into his arms and he held onto her tightly. Trying to comfort his love, he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. They continued to watch Peter and Glenstorm conversing, both of them silently praying that they would leave soon.

"The guards weren't exactly sure why, my liege. All His Majesty said to them before he brought Queen Susan outside was that they be left alone and not disturbed by anyone until the assembly this afternoon unless an emergency came up."

"So you telling me that Caspian not only had Susan blindfolded, but he's also all _alone_ with her?!" Peter said outraged, his eyes had daggers in them. "Where the hell are they! Did he kidnap her for Merlin's sake?!"

Trying to calm down the High King's temper, Glenstorm continue to speak softly. "Perhaps he wanted to show her something special in the woods and decided to make the surprise more interesting by blindfolding her until they got there. King Caspian knows these parts of the land very well. The Telmarines have lived here for centuries now."

Peter was clearly unfazed by Glenstorm's excuse for the newly crowned king with his ready-to-kill, sharp eyes and short-tempered attitude. "I know _exactly_ why Caspian brought Susan out here—for the sole purpose of spending private time together. I mean, you've seen the way he looks at her. Caspian's fancied my sister since the first day we met him. It's obvious he's in love with her."

"And is that so wrong, your Majesty?" the brave Narnian warrior asked quietly. "To be in love? I have a wife myself and I know how strong the power of love is. No one should deny King Caspian and Queen Susan true happiness if they've found it in each other."

Caspian's lips formed a small smile.

"Not if she can't stay here," Peter rebutted before his eyes scanned the grassy land again, still unable to make out a soul in sight. "Everyone knows we're not from this world, Glenstorm. My siblings and I will leave Narnia when Aslan commands it. We come when we're needed and return to our own world when peace has been restored again. It's as simple as that. And although I understand that Caspian's feelings for Susan are genuine and she reciprocates them, a future for them is entirely out of the question. I don't want to see Susan getting her heart broken over losing him because we couldn't stay here. I know it sounds cruel, particularly on Aslan's part, but I believe he knows what's best for us. She's my little sister and I can't bear to see Susan in pain, so we must find them before Caspian says or does something rash to full her head with rubbish about being able to remain in Narnia."

"Yes, my liege." Glenstorm bowed again in respect to his courageous leader. "I understand."

"Bloody hell," Peter groaned when he still could not find a trace of them. "If Susan had heard me calling out to her, she would've been here by now, but she's not. They're not around here so Caspian must've taken her somewhere else. Glenstorm, I need you to do something for me. If they haven't returned to the castle within the hour, then I want you to take some of your men into the forest and find them. Once you do find them, bring them back here and tell my sister that I wish to speak with her immediately. I'll go see Aslan now and inform him that we don't know where Susan is at the moment."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

At long last, Peter and Glenstorm finally started walking back up towards the castle. Caspian let out a sigh of relief and kissed Susan's left temple. "Thank Aslan! I was beginning to think they would never leave." He let go of her and started picking up the dishes from their picnic and putting them in the wooden basket.

"Peter's right you know," the Gentle Queen said quietly as she watched him.

Caspian stopped what he was doing and slowly stood back up, taking in what she just said and not believing his ears. Peter's words to Glenstorm had gotten to Susan…pushing her away from him once again. He knew how much her siblings meant to her, especially Peter. They had seen each other through everything when they came to Narnia last time and reigned as kings and queens together in the Golden Age. Although he never had siblings of his own, Caspian could imagine how irreplaceable Peter was to her, so it was understandable that she didn't want to betray her older brother, especially with Aslan in the mix. And in most circumstances, the Telmarine king could've understood why Susan felt she had to side with Peter, but this situation was _different_. It was about them and the love they shared for one another—her siblings had absolutely nothing to do with their relationship.

"You agree with him? After _everything_ I said to you earlier, you're still agreeing with Peter over me?"

"He's my brother, Caspian, it's kind of hard not to. Peter's only trying to protect me from getting hurt. I take what he says very seriously and I know his words are right because what he just said to Glenstorm is what I've been saying to you since last night—only _you_ haven't been listening. My return to England is inevitable and nothing can change that."

The young king took a few steps closer to her with determination in his brown orbs. "No, something can change it. _You_ can change it. All you have to do is tell Aslan that you and your siblings want spend the rest of your lives here. That's all you have to do."

"No, I can't!" Susan said heatedly, stepping away from him with fire blazing in her blue eyes, her actions surprised him to say the least. "You don't know Aslan the way I do. We can't just _ask_ him to stay. It doesn't work that way."

"Why not?"

"You know why I can't! Aslan's the true King of Narnia. He was when the White Witch had the land buried in a hundred years of snow with no Christmas, and he still is now. He scarified himself to save Edmund's life the last time we were here and he rescued Lucy in the forest yesterday. I can't defy him just because his decision to send us back to Finchley upsets me… It wouldn't be right after everything he's done for us. Aslan's the most powerful being in Narnia and the _real_ reason you got your throne back. I love him like a father and respect him as much as I respect Peter, so I can't ask him. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Staring down at himself, Caspian couldn't look her in the eyes after what she just said. "So what you're telling me is that your loyalty to Aslan outweighs the love you _claim_ to feel for me, am I correct?"

Susan gaped at him in shock, almost unsure if she heard him accurately. "I _do_ love you, but I have to think about more than just myself and what I want. Don't you understand that this situation is bigger than the both of us? I won't go against Aslan's wishes."

Snapping his head up and looking at her square in the eyes, Caspian began to lose his patience. "And why not? I mean, you were willing to risk your life out on that battlefield when we fought my people and you were willing to go against Telmarine soldiers outnumbering you 5 to 1 in the woods to make sure Lucy got to Aslan safely…but you're _still_ not willing to fight for our love after all I've done to prove to you that my feelings are sincere. Why can't you?"

Susan remained quiet and looked away from him, her throat becoming dry as she tried to fight the tears welling in her eyes. This endless argument of staying in Narnia had gone on long enough and it needed to stop. She knew now that they had gotten too close and things between them had gone too far, but was too late to go back. The only thing they could do at this point was just give into their destinies of eventually parting ways, for it was an unavoidable affair. Caspian _had_ to accept her fate of being sent back to England once the Pevensies' time was up in Narnia and move on with his life because she was going to leave whether he wanted her to or not.

"_Tell me why_!" he demanded, losing his patience even more.

"I should've just asked Aslan to send us back to England this morning before your coronation and left without ever saying goodbye!" Susan yelled out in frustration as she started to cry, his eyes widened with disbelief and shock from her words. She quickly picked up the rest of her clothes and ran off towards the castle before he could stop her. The handsome Telmarine darted after his love in a flash, not letting Susan end things this way. Once Caspian caught up to her, he prevented the Gentle Queen from running any further by trapping her in his arms and caused her to drop the items she was holding.

"Let go of me right now, Caspian!" the brunette angrily protested as she struggled to release herself from his strong grip. "Let me go!"

"No, I won't! I'm never going to let you go, Susan! I don't care what Peter or anyone else says about your future! They're wrong! I know in my heart that your place meant to be with me and deep down inside you feel same way…otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. You're as powerless against what we feel for each other as I am because no matter where we go or what we do; we can't ignore what our hearts desire. So don't fight it anymore… Don't fight it." Caspian begins to feel her struggle in his arms subsiding while their eyes remain locked in an intense gaze as his embrace turns soft and his voice quiets down to a gentle whisper. "Everytime I look into your eyes…everytime I hold you in my arms…everytime I kiss your sweet lips…I know exactly what you want. _You want_ _me as much as I want you_…and not even Aslan's power is strong enough to change that."

Susan swallowed hard while she listened to his passionate words. The mixture of love and desire burning in Caspian's eyes was so powerful…so irresistible that she couldn't help but stare back completely entranced. Everything about him was irresistible to her: his dark eyes, his Telmarine accent, his silky tresses, his well-tone body, his boundless spirit, his willingness to fight for he believes in. He was _all_ she wanted and more…but listening to Peter's conversation with Glenstorm reminded her that it wasn't meant to be. The Gentle Queen trusted Aslan's judgment and couldn't disobey his orders if he truly believed she belonged back in England. Caspian was still so much of a boy at heart that he didn't fully understand the complexity of the situation like she did, Susan thought to herself. Having once already been an adult from her first experience in Narnia, she recognized Aslan's will far greater than the young king did.

"It doesn't matter what I want because this isn't my world, Caspian. It's yours, and when I leave Narnia—"

"No," he said firmly as he gazed deeper into her ocean blue eyes.

"Don't speak. Let me get this out," Susan asked him with a pleading look as she placed her hands on his chest and he remained silent with discontent. "When I leave Narnia I know it'll be hard for you at first, but with time you will eventually learn to move on and find someone new to love. I want you to move on because after all the loved ones you've lost in your life, you deserve to have the joy of raising a family with a good woman that will adore you as much I do." Caspian painfully watched her begin to cry again, yet he did not say anything after Susan quickly wiped the fresh tears away and continued on with what she wanted to say to him. "I love you…more than you will ever know…but it wouldn't be fair to let you to hold onto me or my memory when I understand the fact that I may never come back here. So I am asking you to please promise me that you find someone else to love because I know there's someone out there waiting for you. And when you find her, you'll fall in love, get married at a beautiful wedding in front of all of our friends, start a family, and then maybe someday after you've lived a long life reigning as King we will be together again in another world, but until that day comes I want you to forget about me. Promise me you'll move on with your life after I'm gone."

Caspian stared down at her with disbelief. He couldn't believe his love was saying these things to him, acting like this was goodbye. This wasn't goodbye though… It _couldn't_ be after all they'd been through together. He didn't want to move on and find someone else to love. He didn't want to share a family with another woman just because he was the King of Narnia and needed an heir for his throne. Queen Susan the Gentle was the _only_ one for him. She was his soul mate, his true love, his heart's greatest desire and she always would be. "No…" his voice was barely above a whisper, but quickly grew louder and more desperate. "_No!!_ I finally have everything I've ever wished for, but none of it means anything now without you in my life! I want _you_ to be the one I marry and grow old with. I want _you_ to be the one who bears our beautiful children and helps me raise a family. I want to share my love, my throne and my bed with you forever! By Lion's Mane, I won't move on with someone else because the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life is _you_!"

Before Susan could say a word, he captured her lips in a fervent, searing kiss. Unable to resist the temptation of his tender touch, Susan kissed him back with fervor and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his body closer to hers. Caspian invaded the inside of her mouth swiftly; passion and longing left him senseless to the world around them. Their bodies molded together as he breathlessly began to plant hot kisses on her neck and down to her collarbone. She tilted her head back to give him more access, pleasurably moaning his name in rapture. The sound his queen's sweet voice was intoxicating, bringing him closer to the edge of losing all self-control.

"I love you…" Caspian whispered hotly into Susan's ear, causing her to shiver slightly. "You and _only_ you…"

"I love you too," she replied back in an unsteady tone, for it had suddenly dawned on her that this wasn't the appropriate time or place to be getting passionate. "But I don't think we should—"

"Don't think," he persisted as he nuzzled the side of her face. "_Just feel_…"

Caspian fused his mouth with hers once more and Susan went back into the swirling storm of love and desire. Slipping her hands through his unbuttoned shirt, she ran her fingers up and down the soft skin of his bare back. He responded hungrily by roaming his own hands against her back and sides while the aching sensation sheathed in his pants was becoming harder to ignore with every passing second. Kissing feverishly, they lost themselves in each other and couldn't get enough of one another as their passion drowned out all logical thoughts. She was finally his, Caspian thought to himself, and nothing was going to get in their way of being together now. They _would_ change destiny no matter what obstacles came up against them because he knew their love was strong enough to conquer anything.

"_**Susan!**_" an all-too-familiar voice shouted the Gentle Queen's name and the lovers abruptly broke away from each other, both of them looking over their shoulders to see—

"_Peter!_"

The Magnificent High King stared at the pair with utter shock written all over on his facial features and rage burning through his retinas. Stunned to see them in their half-dressed, disheveled state while the rest of Susan's clothes were lying in a heap on the ground beneath them, Peter couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling—never imagining that Caspian would go _this_ far with her, even after witnessing so many tender 'moments' between them. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?!"

"Peter, I can explain th—" she began to say to her older brother, but was quickly cut off.

"No!" Caspian objected heatedly. "It's time he and Aslan knew the truth about us and what we want, Susan."

"**_You selfish, loathsome git!!_**" Peter screamed ferociously with a death glare plastered on his face now and venom coursing through his veins, ready to tear the Telmarine in half for taking advantage of his little sister. "_Get away from her_!" Then without a second thought, he charged up to the new king and tackled him to the ground as Susan watched in horror.

"_**Peter, no!!**_"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you in suspense, but unfortunately the chapter ends here. I promise Peter won't kill Caspian in the next part of the story—otherwise the story would end very tragically. Lol! I'm back in school now so new chapters will take me a bit longer to post, but getting feedback always encourages me to write faster. (Hint, hint!)**

**Should I keep going?**

_**Please review!**_


	5. Unexpected Comfort

**Disclaimer****: The absolutely, undeniably gorgeous Ben Barnes has yet to find me, so I sadly still don't own Prince Caspian. Am I really that hard to find, Ben? Lol!**

**Author note****: I'm sorry that it took me this long to update, but my summer class at school has kept me busy, so I don't to get write as often as I would like. Anyways, a million thanks to all of you who keep reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts and see how much you're really enjoying the story. I just hope you continue to like it.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Unexpected Comfort

Peter tackled Caspian straight to the ground, almost knocking the wind of out him. The enraged High King started throwing punches at his body with aggression, but soon a struggle ensued for him when the former Telmarine prince immediately began fighting back. As the two young men rolled around the grassy area, both of them trying to dominate the other in the intense clash, Susan desperately pleaded for them to stop but it was to no avail.

_Neither could stop._

Fury and frustration towards his formidable rival coursed through Peter's entire being. Caspian had disappointed him before in the past, but this time crossed a line when he saw him trying to bed his beloved sister. _Susan_. The one person he could always go to whenever seeking reassure and understanding, for there was not a soul more levelheaded than her in his opinion. She, Edmund, and Lucy meant more to him than anything else, and to see the new King attempting to compromise his closest sibling's honor was too much for him to bear. After sensing the obvious attraction between the pair from the first day they met, then finding out Caspian had saved Susan in the woods, and seeing the same look of desperation on his face as they helplessly watched Trumpkin barely hanging onto her hand when she slipped off the edge of Aslan's How during the intense battle just the day before, Peter thought he could trust him with his sister—but Caspian's actions of kissing Susan like he yearned for her more than air in his lungs with half their clothes discarded from their bodies proved that he was gravely mistaken. The newly crowned King of Narnia was nothing more than an insatiable, vicious snake…ready to attack his defenseless prey. He was just like all those other selfish suitors Peter met during the Golden Age, coming from distance lands to seek Susan's hand in marriage—for her crown, power, and wealth beyond their wildest dreams—not for love like she deserved, but Peter wasn't going to let history repeat itself. Not this time.

Caspian instantaneously found himself fighting the High King in resentment for choosing Aslan's so-called "command" to send the Pevensies back to England over Susan's happiness to stay with him in Narnia. It was his love's choice to make alone, and no one—including Peter—could make the decision for her. True, she still seemed internally conflicted with the roads that lay ahead before her, but also recognized what her incontestable choice was buried deep down. The argumentative words from her sensible intellect had said to him that she was obligated to follow to Aslan's wishes, for it was the Great Lion's choice alone to send her back to England because the Pevensies' summoned tasks had been accomplished and they were no longer needed in the magical land anymore. However, her heart was saying different things. Caspian knew that Susan did not really want to go back to that desolate place where she felt empty and always preferred to be left alone. Whenever she kissed him soundly on the lips, snuggled deeper into his warm embrace, or cried out in pleasure as they made passionate love, he felt the Gentle Queen's aching desire to stay in Narnia with him and now had every intention of explaining that to Peter.

Susan helplessly watched Caspian and her brother continue beating each other's bodies, swinging punches and struggling to choke one another to no end. She couldn't believe they were both acting this way, but at the same saw it coming—with Peter on his high horse of always being the protective, older sibling and Caspian assertively forcing the truth of their relationship out in the open in hopes that it will be enough to allow her to remain in Narnia with him permanently. There had been a fierce rivalry between them from the start, but Susan had hoped it never would've come to _this_—especially because of her. "Caspian, Peter, stop it! _Please_!! Stop before someone gets hurt!" she cried out.

Peter ignored his younger sister's continuous pleads, punching a fist at Caspian's stomach when he was thrown off-guard by Susan's begging and got himself up off the ground, glaring furiously upon the King's battered form. "You spineless, self-centered prat! I trusted you with her! After everything we did for you—_this is how you repay us?!_ By trying to have your way with my sister? I _knew_ I was right about you all along! You are no better than Miraz ever was! When I found out that you saved Susan in the forest, I actually thought _you_ were different, but you're not. I can't believe you fooled me into thinking you had any sort of genuine feelings for her, but I won't make that same mistake twice because I see now that the only person you care about is yourself!"

"Don't you _dare_ say what Susan means to me," Caspian said in a dangerously low voice as he weakly got up from the ground, his dark eyes flashing daggers at him. "She means more to me than you will _ever_ know!"

"You're nothing but a damn liar, and if I see you come within a hundred feet of my sister again, I'll rip the cold-blooded heart out of your chest myself!"

"Peter!" the brunette yelled at her brother.

"Don't listen to him, Susan! He's been filling your head with a bunch of rubbish—just like all those other worthless suitors did when we ruled over Narnia, and I won't see you get taken advantage of. I promised Mum that I'd always protect you and it's a promise I intend to keep."

Caspian yelled out in frustration and ran straight for Peter, but the High King was quicker. He drew out his sword swiftly and the tip of the blade went straight for the Telmarine's neck. Susan's eyes widened with shock and she ran around her older sibling, pushed the sharp object away from the former prince and stood in front of him like a protective shield. "That's enough, Peter! This has gone too far! Kings of Narnia don't fight each other—they're respectable allies. You're supposed to be friends—not acting like immature, arrogant idiots throwing fists at one another! Aslan would be completely ashamed of your childish behavior...just like I am."

Peter lowered his sword away from the two, his deep blue eyes were locked on his sister's, stunned not only by the intensity of her voice, but also by the anger that was written on her face and how she was equally upset with both of them. The feeling was like a slap in the face—more pain coming from the person who did the slapping than the sting of the slap itself. Even when Peter was just as tempted to release the White Witch as the Telmarine prince was before Edmund had destroyed her, Susan's bitter look of disappointment turned to Caspian. Only now, his sister's spiteful gaze was on _him_. It stung at his pride immeasurably, for disconcerting her was never his intention. "I'm only trying to protect you, Su. I don't want to see you with a broken heart when we return home. You know just as well as I do that we won't stay here forever. Aslan will send us back to England when he feels it's our time to leave again, so why be with Caspian now if you know it won't last?"

Susan's glare at Peter quickly softened into a look of guilt, incapable of breathing out a single word to answer back. She felt the concern from his gentle tone of voice; the sound of it made her want to run into her older brother's arms and sob. She knew he was right, but she loved Caspian and a part of her couldn't bear the thought of losing the only boy who ever stole her heart. The Gentle Queen began to feel weak on the inside—torn between Caspian and her family…between Narnia and England—the torment was killing her headstrong, fighting spirit. '_If I had only stayed away from him in the first place like I told myself to, then none of this would've ever happened_,' Susan thought to herself. '_Oh, Aslan,_ _please_ _forgive me._ _This is all my fault._'

"You don't know for sure if he'll send you back," Caspian retorted the High King's question. "Aslan may let you all stay this time."

"And what if he doesn't?" he shot back at him. "Then everything you've been telling Susan would've been for nothing and you'll move on with your life as soon as we go back."

Stepping in front of his love, Caspian wasn't going to let him speak of his feelings for her that way anymore. He shoved Peter backwards and had a menacing look in his dark eyes, ready to go another round of brawling with him again on a second's notice. "I don't want to be with anyone except Susan, and I am willing to do whatever I can to let her stay in Narnia—include giving up my throne! Everything I've said to your sister has come from my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her because I love Susan more than anything in this world!"

_He loves her?_

Despite the fact that Peter looked unfazed on the outside, he was emotionally taken aback by the fervor Caspian emitted in his declaration of love—so much so that he _almost_ could believe the sincerity in his words—but didn't. He still stood his ground, remembering that was the same boy who he just saw trying to ravish his younger sister only minutes ago in the middle of broad daylight. "How do you expect me to trust a single word that comes out your mouth after what I just saw? Pretty speeches and other nonsense like that won't persuade me, or did you forget that I was there when all those suitors came to Cair Paravel to try and marry Susan for her money and power? Give me one good reason why I should think you're any different from the rest?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth and you know me well enough to believe me when I say that I would _never_ take advantage of Susan. I'm not another self-centered, greedy suitor out to seek materialistic happiness from your fabulous fortunes. I understand that we've only known each other for a few weeks now, but doesn't change the way I feel about her. I love Susan more than words can say. She's the bravest, gentlest, smartest girl—_woman_ that I've ever met and I know that I'll never meet anyone else like her, nor do I have the desire to. She's the reason why look forward to every new day, the one person who can always put a smile on my face. Whenever I'm near her, I never feel happier to be alive, but I find myself prettified to stand in her presence at the same time. She makes my heart jump into my throat and gives me the courage to do anything…even talk to you like this." Caspian paused for a moment, trying to find the right words and then continued. "I'm not trying to take her away from your family, High King Peter…or take your place in her life. I've seen how much you and your younger siblings mean to Susan—it's one of the reasons why I love her so much. I love her with all my heart and if Aslan knew how much she means to me, then I know he would let her stay in Narnia just like all of you deserve to."

Peter was overwhelmingly stunned by Caspian's words this time. He had to admit to himself that none of the other suitors said anything like **_that_** about his sister. '_He really cares about her, doesn't he? This isn't about gaining more power or fulfilling some idiotic, lustful desires. Caspian really does love Susan. He __**is**__ different…and if he is, then she must know that…and feel the same way about him too. But…Aslan…_' Peter's inner thoughts soon trailed off, knowing what he had to do. After vigilantly putting his sword away, he noticed his sister's dress still on the ground and picked it up before handing it to her. Taking two steps forward, he grasped Susan's hand and said, "Come on. We need to talk alone."

"What?" she asked while staring at her older brother in perplexity. "Why?"

"Because I said so," was all that Peter would say with a tenor of impassiveness in the back of his throat as he started pulling her towards the concrete ground path that lead up to the castle gate. Susan was about to fidget out of his grip and protest that his short answer wasn't a good enough reason to drag her away like this, but took a second thought and stopped herself. _This was Peter._ She trusted her older brother more than anyone else and believed he must've had a good reason for his mysterious actions, so she followed him like he instructed her to.

"Wait!" the former Telmarine prince called out, stopping the two oldest Pevensies before they went too far. "Where are you going?"

"I think you can survive without Susan for twenty minutes," the High King told him calmly, yet was a little rough around the edges. "Go get your clothes back on." Caspian said nothing in reply, afraid it might cause another brawl between them, so he silently watched his love and her oldest sibling walk up towards the castle. The Gentle Queen looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with him in the distance for a few brief moments, sadness and longing filled his chocolate brown orbs. Once she and Peter were no longer in his sight, Caspian's face fell to the ground in regret and discontent, letting out a forlorn sigh with one question plaguing his mind.

_Was he going to convince her to leave him and go back to England?_

* * *

Peter led Susan through the castle's torch-lit hallways until they ended up at the door of his private bedchambers. He turned the brass knob to open the wooden door and stepped aside so his sister could walk in first. Slightly hesitant if she should, the Gentle Queen quickly made up her mind and went inside his room without making a sound. She closed her heavy eyelids, exhaling deeply as she heard the door shut. Peter looked over his shoulder and slowly walked into his room. Lost within the entire situation, he didn't know where to begin. How did you start a conversation like the one he was about to have with the closest person in his family? Susan's back was toward him, making Peter feel calmer and more anxious at the same time. His stomach was in knots, but he tried to remain as relaxed as he could on the outside. There was so much that he needed to discuss with her—Caspian, Narnia, England, Aslan—e_verything_.

'_Bloody hell!_ _I don't even know what to say to her_ _now_,' Peter said to himself while he raked his fingers through his dark blond hair.

"You could start with why you wanted to speak with me privately in the first place," Susan suggested, almost if as she had read his thoughts, and finally turned around to face him.

With one look into his younger sister's cerulean blue eyes, Peter's head was screwed back on and he began grilling her relentlessly. "How could you do this, Susan? No, how could you even _think_ about being with Caspian knowing that we could go back home at any given moment? Don't you realize that you'll be breaking your own heart when Aslan makes us return to England? I mean, it was obvious from day one that you fancied him, but why are you acting upon your feelings for him _now_? It doesn't make any sense. None of this makes sense! And you want to know what the scariest part of this is? You're usually the most sensible person of out any of us. For Merlin's sake, what kind of magic spell has he cast over you?"

"It's not like I _planned_ any of this, Peter," she replied with dejection, her voice quivering. "I had absolutely no intention of _ever_ being with him, and I'm sorry that it upset you so much… It just happened…"

"When did this all start?" he continued to interrogate her, however speaking in a more calm fashion than before, not wanting to upset his sister any more than he already had.

"Late last night in the courtyard," she replied in just above a whisper, diverting her eyes away from him and stared down at the shimmering dress in her arms. "I couldn't sleep after everything we had just been through so I decided to clear my head and I ended up there. I started thinking about how wonderful Narnia was…how much it's meant to us to be here again…how much I was going to miss all of this when Aslan does finally decide to send us back, and pretty soon I was crying…couldn't help myself." Peter's face instantly became one of remorse and sympathy for his little sister; having no idea leaving Narnia for their second time would be this hard on her. "I wasn't out there long before I heard someone from behind me and it was Caspian…guess he couldn't sleep either. When we first began talking, I tried to shut him out because I knew that I shouldn't get too close to him, but he kept pushing and we eventually started opening up to each other about our fears of the future. I explained how upset I was about going back home and Caspian told how worried he was about failing everyone, but I assured him that he'd be a wonderful king…how he'd make you and Aslan so proud. Then, when he asked if it was possible that he could make me proud, I told him that he already had…and before I knew it, we were kissing."

Peter's facial expression quickly turned into an uncomfortable one, but he sustained listening to his sister's story without making a peep.

"After I finally realized what we were doing, I stopped myself and left him in the courtyard alone, but he followed me before I got back into my room. He told me that I couldn't just walk away from what we felt for one another…because we loved each other. Initially, I thought the same thing you did—he was just after my crown—so I reminded him that he could've had anyone he wanted, but Caspian told me that I was only one he wanted to be with…and I believed him. Then he took me to another part of the castle and showed me the most beautiful garden I had ever seen—held in respect for his dead parents. I was so touched that he was willing to share that part of his personal life with me. We started talking more about Aslan's decision to send the four of us back to England, and Caspian kept trying to convince me that we had deserved to choose whether or not we should leave, but I denied it. I told him repeatedly that our situation wasn't a matter of choice…yet no matter what I said to him…he always refused to accept the truth because he believed our love was stronger than that…" Susan paused for a moment, gazing up at her brother with mixed emotions choking her up on the inside, but before she could say anything else, a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and finished the rest of what needed to be said. "I constantly denied everything he said, but I was honest with him about my feelings for the situation as well because I would have been lying if I didn't say that a part of me has always wanted to stay here ever since we came back…even though I know we probably can't. It's not our place ask Aslan to allow us to stay in Narnia, especially after all he's done for us it, just wouldn't feel right…but it doesn't change the way I feel about Caspian. He's not like all the others, Peter. He's loyal, kind, intelligent, honest, funny, handsome, and brave. I know Caspian would never do anything to hurt me intentionally because he loves me."

Peter didn't know what to say to all of that. After listening to the entire story, he finally realized how much his sister and Caspian had been through together in such a short amount of time—not just last night but since the first day they had met the prince. It was love at first sight, but this wasn't the Susan he knew. The Susan he knew would've never fallen in love so quickly. In the fifteen years they reigned over Narnia as High King and Queen, she had never once fallen for a suitor. And as much as he hated to admit it, Peter was partially grateful for that. It's not that he didn't want his sister to find happiness with someone; it's just that no one ever seemed good enough for her. Susan deserved the very best. She deserved someone who would protect her against any enemy… Someone who would move Heaven and earth to be with her… Someone who would stand by her side no matter what hardships came bursting through their lives. _But was_ _Caspian that man?_ Was he the one she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Would he truly make his sister happy if she stayed here?

"Do you love him?"

The Gentle Queen was completely off-guard by Peter's blunt question and frozen in place for several seconds, the blood in her veins became ice cold. After she finally found the strength to move, she slowly turned herself around, unable to look at her older brother square in the eyes any longer. On the brink of tears, Susan covered her face with her free hand and walked a few steps away from him. She could've changed the subject or made an excuse to leave, but too much had happened already for her to just walk away. She did love Caspian and it wasn't right to keep those feelings locked away from the rest of the world. If nothing else, then at least Peter should hear the truth.

"_With all my heart._"

The High King's eyelids gradually shut closed as he exhaled slowly, his innermost fears about Susan's feelings for Caspian coming true. After a moment of anxiety-filled silence, he opened his eyes and was about to say something when she suddenly spoke up. "Don't. I already know what you're going to say, Peter. It's probably everything I've been trying to convince myself since this whole thing with Caspian started. I constantly told myself again to stop falling for him, to listen to my head since I knew what end results would be…but I couldn't because the closer I got to him, the harder it was for me to push him away." Susan turned back around to face her brother and their locked eyes in an intense gaze; the tension between them was so thick that anyone walking into the room at that very moment could've felt it. "I don't know what to do, Peter. Tell me what to do. How can I leave Narnia now? I've always known on some level that we felt for each other was wrong, but I love Caspian…and I don't want to lose him. I don't… I can't…" Susan's words soon became muffled when she broke down into tears.

Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his sister, rubbing her back soothingly as she clung onto him for dear life, crying into his navy blue shirt like something Lucy would've done. "It's alright, Su," he whispered softly as he rested the side of his face on the top of her head. "It's going to be alright."

"No, it—it won't," she choked out through her sobbing, looking up at her older brother with tear-stained cheeks. "I knew all along that we would eventually be returned to England, and instead of pushing him away like I _should_ have to save ourselves the heartache, I let him in…I let him get close to me knowing things would've never worked out between us because I'd have to go back home and Caspian will have to move on with someone else. But you want to know what upsets me most of all? Even if we _do_ come back to Narnia, it won't change anything… He will live out the rest of his life within just a few weeks of our time…and we'll never see him again. I'm _never_ going to see him again."

Susan buried her face in his shirt and began to cry once more, like she was accepting defeat, but Peter wouldn't have it. His sister was stronger than that. He gently lifted her chin with his index finger, forcing her look at him and brushing away the tears with his other hand. "Don't give up hope, Su. There's always chance you could see him again even if we do leave Narnia sooner than last time. Remember what Professor Kirke told us last year after we returned to his mansion through the wardrobe? Goodbyes aren't forever. If you love Caspian as much as you say you do, then you have to keep the faith that Aslan will allow you to come back or stay here permanently. I'm sorry for attacking him the way I did. I just thought I was doing the right thing by defending your honor, but I can see now how much you two really love each other, so don't give up hope. Have faith in Aslan. He'll know what's best for all of us."

The Gentle Queen cracked a small smile, never imagining her older brother would say something like that to her, especially about Caspian. "When did you get to be so wise, Peter?"

He grinned back and replied, "Probably when I started listening to Lucy."

Susan giggled, playfully smacking his chest before taking a few steps back to recollect herself. Looking down at the dress in her right arm, she realized that she had to get cleaned up prior to doing anything else. "I think I need to—"

"I know," Peter said, holding back the urge to laugh. "I was just about to say that. You should go wash up, but could you ready to see me again in about an hour or so?"

"Yes, but what for?"

"Aslan said that he wants to see us—just you and me—before he speaks with everyone in the kingdom this afternoon. I don't know why though."

Susan suddenly remembered Glenstorm telling him that earlier when she and Caspian were hiding from them. The fact that Aslan desired to speak with them without Lucy or Edmund hadn't caught her attention until now. What was so important that the Great Lion wished to only speak with her and Peter alone? Were some of the Telmarines conspiring to overthrow Caspian and they had to prepare for war? '_No_,' Susan thought to herself. She couldn't fear for the worst. As her mother would say, that was borrowing trouble and was the last thing they all needed after just claiming back Caspian's throne.

"It's okay," Susan replied calmly, reaching out to touch her brother's arm for a few seconds. "I'm sure Aslan had a good reason for why he didn't say anything. Maybe he just wanted to wait until he saw both of us."

"You're probably right. I'll come and get you in an hour then, all right?"

The Gentle Queen nodded in agreement, then reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss her brother's left cheek. She walked past him as his eyes followed her to the door, but before she opened it, Peter stopped her when whispering out her nickname. "Su?"

Looking back up at him, "Yes?"

"Remember what I said. Follow your heart and just know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. Always. I promise."

Susan smiled in appreciation for his warmth and support. "I love you too, Peter," she said sweetly while opening the door quietly and then left.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks! If I had written any more into this chapter, then it probably would've been about 6,000 words long. Lol! I promise there will be A LOT more Suspian fluff in the next chapter. : ) I just thought it was important to write this angle into the story first because Peter's always been seen as the "overprotective brother" in the family and I really wanted to explore his acceptance of Susan's feelings for Caspian, especially since we didn't get to see much of it in the movie. **

**Only three more chapters left to go! Should the Pevensies go back to England or not? **

**Please review!**


	6. Deep Magic

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Prince Caspian or any of its characters. Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis and Disney.**

**Author note****: With the recent decline in reviews, I wasn't as excited to get this chapter going. I don't know if it was because there was less romance in the last one or what, but as I promised there's more Suspian in this chapter. I really appreciate those of you who did review my fifth chapter. Hopefully, you all like this next part of the story more. Please review at the end because it really means a lot to me to read your thoughts. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Deep Magic

Susan quietly walked back to her private bedchambers down the hall from Peter's room, contemplating the discussion she just had with her older brother.

"_Remember what I said. Follow your heart and just know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Always. I promise._"

It felt very bizarre, yet wonderful to have his support now. Ever since she admitted to herself and Caspian that she had feelings for him, the Gentle Queen had felt so anxious about telling anyone else the truth, however, Peter wasn't like "most people." He had always been her rock, the one person she could count on no matter what the situation—in spite of his arrogant ways and stubbornness. When their father was sent away to fight in the war against Germany, the oldest Pevensie boy became the man of the house, the protector of the family, and he took that job even more seriously once they entered Narnia. Peter's overprotectiveness with his siblings was just part of who he was, and Susan acknowledged that because she needed his support now more than ever.

The Gentle Queen turned the knob of the door to her bedchambers and walked in, startled to find two of her personal handmaidens. Both of them were wearing ankle-length, black dresses and brown aprons with their brunette hair done up in tight buns and each holding a white towel in their arms, waiting for her. "Lena!" Susan gasped. "Raya!"

"Your Majesty," the two middle-aged Telmarine women said in unison and then curtsied in respects to the Queen of Old.

"Forgive us," Lena whispered in an apologetic tone. "We did not mean to scare you."

"No, it's all right," Susan replied gently, still trying to catch her breath, but showing no upset from the surprise of their unanticipated presence. "I just wasn't expecting to see you in here."

"A thousand apologies for the intrusion, my Queen," Raya spoke up as her head rose. "We wouldn't have come in like this without your permission, but King Caspian asked us personally to have everything ready for you by the time you returned to your bedchambers. We just prepared a hot bath for you and His Majesty said that your new dress needed to be laundered because it got wrinkled when you went swimming out at the lake this morning."

Susan was surprised to hear that Caspian had arranged all of this for her in such a short amount of time, but why would he do that? Did he overhear her and Peter talking in his room and therefore knew when she would return? Whatever the mysterious reason was, the Gentle Queen knew he had something up his sleeve, but until she saw him again there was nothing Susan do except go along with it. Her brother was expecting to see her again for their private audience with Aslan in an hour and she needed to be in a more suitable fashion to see them by that time.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Raya. I would appreciate that very much," Susan nodded to her handmaiden, playing along to Caspian's false pretenses. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, but is it possible to have my dress sent back in about 45 minutes? I just need you to get rid of a few grass stains and wrinkles."

"Not to worry, your Majesty, it will be no trouble at all," Raya replied amiably. She smiled while walking up to her, gently took the dress from Susan's outreaching arm and bowed to her before stepping out of the room.

"Your bath awaits you, my Queen," Lena spoke softly with the clean, white towel still in her hand.

"Thank you. I'll call for you when I'm done." Smiling in gratitude, she stepped into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

About a half an hour later, the Gentle Queen had finished bathing and her handmaiden was now busy fixing her long, brunette hair into an elegant, curly hairstyle. Currently dressed in a white bathrobe, Susan stared herself in the mirror quietly while sitting in a wooden chair as the sweet Telmarine woman finished up.

"Lena?"

"Yes?"

Susan was about to speak what was on her mind, but decided not to. "Never mind, it's nothing."

She barely knew her handmaiden and it would've been entirely improper to burden her with personal troubles about Caspian and her future in Narnia. The Queen of Old understood that the one she really should be talking to was Aslan. He was the only one who could finally put her worries to rest. She recalled Peter saying that Aslan would know what's best for all of them, and Susan believed her older brother. She had to have faith in him like Lucy always had—an ever-lasting faith from his wisdom that all would be well no matter what his decision on their futures were. As the true King of Narnia, he put his faith in Caspian to rule the magical land peacefully. And now Susan felt that it was only right for her to do the same in return for the Great Lion who she thought of as a second father.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but you seem a little distracted this afternoon. Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Susan said coolly, looking at her through the large oval-shaped mirror in front of them. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, they're matters I need to work out by myself, but I am grateful your concern. Thank you, Lena. You're very kind."

"You're welcome, my Queen, but I believe it is I who should be thanking you. I always thought Lord Miraz was a cruel tyrant to our people. I'm just so relieved that he wasn't the King for long, and I'm even more relieved that his nephew reclaimed the throne. I've known Prin—I mean King Caspian ever since he was a small boy. My mother became a servant to Lady Prunaprismia when I was only a few years younger than you and my family has lived in the castle ever since. She used to tell me how close King Caspian was with his aunt, especially after his parents passed away, but unlike her, Lord Miraz was envious and cruel to the young prince. He was always training him twice as hard as any other Telmarine soldier and made him study with the Professor from sunrise to sunset. Everyone in the castle knew he wanted to take his nephew's rightful place as the King of Telmar—all except for Queen Prunaprismia, the poor woman. She loved him so much, yet all he cared about was being King and having an heir of his own to rule when his time was done. After my mother was no longer able to serve, I took her place and I've quietly witnessed all that's gone on in the castle since I became a handmaiden to the queen."

"Is your mother still alive?"

"No," she admitted with a solemn look on her face. "She died about two years ago."

"I'm sorry," Susan replied softly, immediately regretting what she just said. "I shouldn't have asked that."

Lena shook her head, not wanting Her Majesty to be upset for caring. "No, there's no need to apologize. It was an honest question and I appreciate the thought because it shows how good of a person you are. It's just…you're not what I expected after reading about your reign as Queen of Narnia. I mean, your skills of archery on the battlefield were legendary, and your beauty was said to make all men fall for you, but I can see now for myself that you truly keep the name of your crown as the Gentle ruler just like all of the history books Doctor Cornelius has of you in his library said you were. You're an amazing young woman, my Queen, and I will forever be grateful for what you've done to help King Caspian reclaim his throne from Lord Miraz and bringing back peace to our people."

"As will I," spoke another Spanish accented voice from behind them. Susan and Lena turned around to see Caspian himself standing in the doorway wearing a silky black robe that went down to his knees and black pajama pants like the ones he wore from the night before. His long, dark hair was all brushed out, his feet were covered with matching black slippers, and there was a knee-weakening smile was plastered on his face that Susan could've sworn was as bright as the Southern Sun, almost causing her heart to skip a beat—an effect he seemed to have on her now.

"Your Majesty," the handmaiden said, immediately bowing to him.

"Will you excuse us, Lena?" Caspian asked, looking over at his aunt's most trusted servant for a moment before locking eyes with his love. "Queen Susan and I need to speak privately for a few minutes."

"Yes, of course, my King." The Telmarine woman didn't need to be asked to leave to see that they wanted to be left alone. Lena curtsied to Susan before stepping out of the bathroom without saying another word. Upon leaving the bedchambers, she saw Raya laying the Gentle Queen's now clean dress on the edge of her bed. The two women nodded to each other and quietly left.

Once Caspian heard the bedroom door close and they were left alone, he spoke to her in just above a gentle whisper. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"You shouldn't be here," Susan shot at him before turning back around in her chair, surprising herself with what she just said, but still took no pleasure from his sweet compliment. He, too, was taken aback by her cold shoulder attitude. What did her brother say to make her suddenly so bitter towards him?

"Peter will be here soon because we're both supposed to speak with Aslan privately and you shouldn't be here when he shows up." However that was only half true. The real reason why she didn't want Caspian with her was because she was afraid of being alone with him. Everytime they were alone now, desire would overtake them both and Susan was fearful of giving into temptation like all the other times. Not only that, but after what had just happened with Peter, she didn't want him catching them in another nearly compromising position again. "I want you to leave," the Gentle Queen persisted in a firm tone, hoping that she would not to have to tell him twice. Caspian turned to leave, but as soon as he touched the brass handle, he ignored what she said and shut the bathroom door closed, making Susan's pulse race with nervousness. Stepping closer to her, Caspian's eyes locked with hers through the mirror as his calloused fingers softly grazed the pearly white skin of her neck. Susan's eyelids closed, helplessly irresistible to his warm, tender touch.

His fingertips slowly trailed up her face and allowed the back of his left hand to caress her cheek while the other delicately moved her silky hair out of the way so he could lean down and whisper in her ear, "Is that _really_ what you want, my love?"

"Don't," Susan said irritably, standing up and spun around to glare at him for not respecting her wishes. "We can't do this again, Caspian. It's wrong. All of this is wrong."

"Why is this wrong? Did it feel wrong when we kissed in the courtyard last night? Did it feel wrong when I held you in my arms after both times we made love? Tell me why it's wrong."

Closing her eyelids for a brief moment, Susan couldn't listen to his arguments for another second. "Please just go. I can't take this any more."

Stepping closer to her, his right hand brushed back a lock of her hair. "Any more of what?"

"Can't you see that my time here is coming to a close like Peter and I can? This isn't our world anymore, it's yours. We spent fifteen years of our lives at Cair Paravel as Kings and Queens of Narnia with Edmund and Lucy only to end our journey by crawling out of Professor Kirke's wardrobe as teenagers once again. I mean, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to accept living in Finchley after growing up here? I thought we were never coming back, yet when we did return, I knew from the start that history would repeat itself. My siblings and I only came back because you blew my horn and summoned us here like Aslan said we would one day return. We've helped you reclaim your throne from your uncle and helped bring peace to the Narnians again. Now our second journey here is complete and I will accept my fate, whatever Aslan decides. That's all there is to it."

"Narnia was in disarray long before I was ever born, and Aslan could've brought you back to help the Narnians regain their freedom from my people at any time, but he didn't. It wasn't until _I_ blew _your_ horn that you and your siblings were able to return. Why do you think that is? Because fate wanted us to meet, there's no other way to explain it. When I was a boy, Doctor Cornelius told me there's a power in the land so great that it defines right from wrong, that it controls all of our destinies—even someone as great as Aslan. This power was said to rule over all of Narnia and it always triumphed over evil. I thought it was just some fairytale story, but everything changed when I blew your magical horn. I know now that fate brought us together for a reason…because we were meant to be together, and if you don't believe me, then just believe in—"

"Deep Magic…" two words that spoke volumes in Susan's soft whisper.

"What?" Caspian asked her, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Deep Magic," she repeated herself quietly as she looked down at the cold, concrete floor. "Aslan spoke of it once to Peter the last time we were here. I didn't really believe in the Deep Magic at first, but after all of the strange and miraculous things that occurred during our first journey in Narnia, sometimes you need to go beyond the stretches of the imagination to believe something had to have made them happen, right?"

"Well if you believe that Deep Magic brought you to Narnia and it helped bring peace to your Golden Age, then don't you believe that Deep Magic also brought you to me?"

Susan raised her head to look deeply into Caspian's dark brown orbs. They were locked in a tension-filled gaze for several seconds until they suddenly began feeling very odd. Before either on of them could say a word to each other, their world slowly faded away and they both saw a flash of nearly blinding white light…

* * *

"You must make for the woods," Doctor Cornelius said in a desperate tone after Caspian mounted his horse Destrier, distress engulfing his thoughts for the young man that he thought of like son while trying to help him escape from his evil uncle who was attempting to have him murdered.

"The woods?"

"They won't follow you there," the Professor briefly explained before handing him a small object wrapped in a white cloth. "It has taken me many years to find this." Caspian put what seemed like a horn in his saddlebag and then looked back at his old tutor. "Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I dearly hope so, my Prince. There was so much more I meant to tell you," the half-dwarf whispered, knowing the boy was about to venture into a world he believed to be extinct. "_Everything you know is about to change_…"

They suddenly heard the sound of Telmarine soldiers galloping towards them in the short distance and Doctor Cornelius knew he had to leave now before either one of them was caught. "Now go!" And Caspian rode off of his most trusted horse into the black of night.

--

Edmund clashed his sword against Peter's, matching Trumpkin beat for beat until he made the small Narnian loose grip of the handle and let go of it, falling to his knees on the sand in surrender. The Just King pointed the sharp blade just above his head and he gaped at him in disbelief. These four children really were the Kings and Queens of Old, weren't they? "Beards and breadsticks! Maybe that horn worked after all."

Susan looked at the red dwarf in bewilderment. "What horn?"

--

"Since when did we run a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik complained to Trufflehunter after watching him offer hot soup to Caspian.

"I am not a soldier," the seventeen-year-old said with a firm tone before standing up from the small chair he was sitting in. "I am Prince Caspian…the Tenth."

"What are you doing here?"

"Running away," he admitted quietly and walked closer to the fireplace as the two Narnians exchanged looks. "My uncle has always wanted my throne." Leaning down slightly, his hand rested on the mantle while he stared at the crackling fire. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"Well…" Trufflehunter murmured, immediately recognizing it was no accident that this boy had Queen Susan's legendary horn. "That changes things."

"Yeah," Nikabrik replied unworriedly, sitting back in his chair. "At least we don't have to kill you ourselves."

Looking over at him, Caspian realized the black dwarf had a point. He needed to get out of there. "You're right." Walking over to where his things were, he quickly put on his black leather vest and grabbed the rest of the items that belonged to him.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked him, surprised to see him leaving.

"My uncle won't stop until I am dead."

"But you can't leave! You're meant to save us." The Telmarine prince turned around to find out what exactly he was talking about. Carefully holding onto the Gentle Queen's magical horn, the wise Badger hoped it would shed some light on the critical situation they were all in for. "_Don't you know what this is?_"

--

"No! Stop!!" Lucy cried for her oldest sibling and Caspian to stop fighting each other in the forest, coming out from hiding behind the bush to show herself.

The High King lowered the rock he had in his hand and the Telmarine prince stopped trying to take Peter's sword out of a tree he accidentally got it caught in, turning his head around to see the Valiant Queen with a pleading look on her face. All sorts of Narnians soon circled around the two young men with various different kinds of weapons in their hands, ready to fight Peter for attacking their leader, giving him a pretty fair guess of who this mysterious person was.

"Prince Caspian?"

"Yes," he replied unsteadily, still trying to catch his breath. "And who are you?"

"Peter!" Susan yelled out her older brother's name in concern as she, Edmund and Trumpkin came running up to the scene.

Caspian looked down at the sword in his hand and immediately noticed the Great Lion's head on the end of the handle. It was the same sword he recognized from all the books about the legendary Kings and Queens of Old that his professor had shown him in their secret lessons. Snapping his head back up to look at his opponent, Caspian couldn't believe that this was—

"High King Peter?"

"I believe you called."

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be _older_."

Taking that as an offense of his age, Peter said, "Well if you like, we could come back in a few years," and then turned to leave.

"No!" Caspian almost shouted out, but saw him stop so he immediately calmed down. "No, that's all right. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected."

The young prince looked over at the other Pevensie children, but quickly found himself transfixed on the Gentle Queen as the small smile on his face slowly disappeared into a love-struck gaze. _**She**__ was not what he expected_. Susan locked eyes with him for a brief moment before glancing down at the dirt ground and then back up to see that Caspian was still completely mesmerized by her.

"Neither are you," Edmund said while he eyed a minotaur that was carrying a very large axe, the sound of his voice caused Susan to finally look away from the tall, dark and handsome stranger she just met.

--

"Destrier has always served me well," Caspian informed the two Queens of Old as he finished saddling his faithful horse for their journey to find Aslan. "You are in good hands."

"Or hooves," Lucy corrected him jokingly.

The Telmarine prince gave her a playful smile before grabbing Susan's left leg for the second time and carefully putting her foot through the leather stirrup—even the brief physical contact of his hands touching her skirt-covered leg was enough to make his heart jump into his throat. Caspian looked up at the Gentle Queen, still shy and quiet like all the other times he was around her, yet tried to find something encouraging to say before she had to ride off with her younger sister; however nothing brilliant came to mind.

"Good luck," was all he could muster.

"Thanks," Susan said in reply and disappointed him when she looked away.

Staring back down at his horse, Caspian realized that she was probably still angry with him after almost releasing the White Witch, but quickly remembered that he still had something very valuable of hers in his possession and thought it was a good time to return it. "Look," he told her while reaching into his pouch and pulled out the magical ivory horn that Father Christmas had given to Susan at the beginning of her previous journey in Narnia. Holding it up for her to take he said, "Maybe it is time you have this back."

Before she even realized it, a small smile tugged at her lips when the Queen of Old looked down at the handsome prince again. "Why don't you hold onto it?" Susan grabbed the reins in preparation to leave the How as her flirtatious smile grew. "You might need to call me again."

He was a bit surprised to hear her say that, but smiled back at his queen for her wit nevertheless. The two shared a long, heartfelt glance – which Lucy couldn't help but notice – and then the older girl finally galloped off on Destrier while Caspian turned around to watch them leave with her horn still clutched in his hand.

--

Susan hit the leaf-covered ground hard after a brown horse ran up and knocked her down, loosing her trusted bow the process, and the final Telmarine soldier she was unable to attack came charging towards her. She saw the sharp blade in his hand pointed straight at her and backed away a couple of feet, fearing that this could really be the end for her. Lucy was gone now and they were all alone in the woods…

…or so she thought.

Out of nowhere, she heard a male's voice yelling out as he galloped on a brown horse towards them and Susan immediately recognized who it was that came to rescue her. It was Caspian! He slashed the armored soldier twice and the man fell off of the horse, wounded from the attack. The Telmarine prince quickly rode up to his Gentle Queen with an amused grin plastered on his face as she looked up surprised, yet extremely relieved to see that he had followed her out into the forest to guarantee her safety.

"You sure you don't need that horn?"

The Queen of Old smiled back coyly while she extended her arm out to grab his hand and got on the horse behind him before they rode off together back to Aslan's How.

* * *

Caspian and Susan rubbed their eyes after the final flash of white light faded away. When their eye vision no longer blurry, both realized they had "returned" to the present—only now they were in the Gentle Queen's room instead of her bathroom and their robes had been replaced by the formal attire they had worn earlier that morning.

"What… what happened?" Susan breathed out slowly, reeling from shock and uncertain if she dreamt the whole phenomenon.

"I don't know…" Caspian was just as stunned as her. Never in all his life had he ever been through something like that before—like it was magic. In an attempt to put the puzzle pieces of their mystical experience, he hoped to figure out the answer. "It was almost as if we just had visions from our past together…all of which each memory revolved around your horn."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would we both have flashbacks about that? And how was any of this even possible?"

Caspian realized there was only one logical explanation for just happened. "It was the Deep Magic."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Susan replied, "No, it can't be. That's impossible."

A life-changing, magical affair had just occurred to both of them, and almost positive that the Great Lion had nothing to do with it, he wasn't going to let this incredible moment of fate slip through his fingers. "Nothing's impossible in Narnia, and you know in your heart that I'm right, Susan. This was fate telling us that we're meant to be together. You were brought to me by Deep Magic and seeing those visions of our past proves it."

"No…" the Gentle Queen said quietly, turning away from him with a fearful look on her face from the fact that he could indeed be correct. "I was brought here to help you win back your throne from Miraz and to—"

"Love me," he whispered in Susan's ear as his wrapped arms around her body and he planted sweet kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes to try and resist the desire within from his body being so close to hers. "Don't…don't do that. You need to leave before…"

"Before what?" Caspian spoke softer, more fervently. "Before you realize that I've been right all along? Before you give into what your heart desires and you finally tell Aslan that you want to stay in Narnia permanently this time? I know that's what you want—to spend the rest of your life with me. You can't fight what's in your heart or your soul any more than I can, Susan, because with a love as strong as ours you can't stop it…and neither can Aslan." He turned her around to face him, eyes locked in a penetrating gaze. Her body began to tremble when he leaned down to where his lips were only centimeters away from hers. "It's bigger than the both of us... And you want me as much as I want you… I know you do." Caspian finally closed the small space between them, kissing her with all the undeniable passion he felt inside for this girl who stole his heart the first moment their eyes met. Placing a hand behind her head, he invaded her sweet mouth as soon as Susan's lips parted and molded his body against hers, a perfect fit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the desire she desperately ached for, following her heart like he and Peter said to. "I love you…" the young king whispered softly between kisses. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" she breathed out quietly. That was all Caspian needed to hear before he picked Susan up in one swift motion and carried his beautiful queen to her bed….

* * *

**Should I keep going? If not, I'll stop, but there's only two more chapters left! No, I'm just kidding, but feedback is really appreciated so press that purple button below.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Journey's End

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.**

**Author note****: I know it's been, like, **_**months**_** since I last updated this story and I'm **_**so**_** sorry about the long wait. I've been pretty busy with school, work, and I'm totally obsessed with the new season of "Smallville" this year. Lol! Anyways, I'd like to once again thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate your thoughts and encouragement to keep going. On that note, I'm sorry to say that the story is coming to a close, but there's still more to come in these last two parts. Thanks for all of your patience and hope you enjoy the seventh chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Journey's End

Once he heard her profession of love, Caspian swept Susan into his arms and carried the Gentle Queen to her bed. The young King carefully placed her on it, caressing her cheek softly, still amazed that she loved him as much as he loved her. His eyes were dark with desire; the smoldering look of passion was undeniable. He needed her…and he needed her _right now_. Caspian dipped his head and fused his lips with hers in a fiery kiss while his hands roamed up and down the sides of her body, almost massaging her with firm yet tender touches. He trailed butterfly kisses along her jawline, neck and shoulders as his tresses tickled her pale skin. The fresh scent of vanilla and jasmine from her bath earlier was intoxicating—he couldn't get enough of her. Susan's fingernails dug into his back, wishing it was bare…so longing to feel the heat from his body like she had only a few hours ago.

"Caspian…" she whispered in rapture. "Please…"

Trembling, he pulled her dress up some to reveal the lower half of her body, and then his fingertips teasingly grazed her silky, smooth legs, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the back of her throat.

"Wait," Caspian protested abruptly, stopping himself before all of his self-control was gone. He pulled off of Susan, causing her eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this again."

"What? You mean you don't want—?"

"No!" he cut her off before she could finish her thought, grabbing her hand and then kissed the inside of her palm. "No, my love. It's not that. I want to be with you. More than anything…. But there's something I need to ask you before anything else happens."

When Peter stormed away from him after their fight and went back to the castle with Susan in tow, Caspian was afraid he'd lost her, but knew now that not even the legendary Magnificent King himself could tear them apart. Their love was like magic…. It was so rare, so intense, and so passionate that it was meant to be. It was destiny, and seeing those flashbacks from the Deep Magic was irrefutable proof of what he had been saying all along. Susan was his and he hers..._forever_.

Caspian got off the bed and walked around it to face her properly. "Would you stand up for me?"

Although perplexed from what this was all about, Susan did as she was told and stood up, fixing her dress so that no wrinkles would ruin it again.

Caspian was entirely uncertain how the customs were done in England, but decided to follow his instincts and ask her like he would've asked a Telmarine girl. Getting down on one knee as he took a hold of the Gentle Queen's left hand, the right one flew to her mouth in shock when she realized what the handsome King was about to ask her. Caspian couldn't help but smile when he saw the tears forming in her crystal blue eyes.

"I knew from the moment that I met you that I loved you, Susan. We were brought together by fate, fought bravely for what we believed in, and with it, our hearts have intertwined and joined as one. I will forever be thankful for the gift that the Deep Magic has given me, for it is the greatest gift that anyone would ever hope to have: true love. Susan Pevensie, High Queen of Old Narnia and formerly of Finchley, I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?"

Smiling brighter than the Southern Sun, a single tear slid down her cheek, a tear of joy and pure happiness. She couldn't believe Caspian was asking for her hand in marriage. During reign at Cair Paravel, Susan had been proposed to more times than she could count. Handsome suitors from Archenland, Calormen and Telmar had come to the palace of the four thrones bearing gifts and witty charm in hopes of making Susan their queen. Some would properly ask for Peter's permission first—which usually ended in a sword fight where the High King won and single-handedly threw the suitors out—while others would choose a more "romantic" of impressing her by climbing up the castle's walls, sneaking into the Queen's private bed chambers in the middle of the night and try to seduce her. Many of them were sweet and kind; a perfect gentleman towards her, yet ultimately forgettable just like that irritating boy she met at the train station before returning to Narnia. No one had ever succeeded in stealing her heart away—except for Caspian.

"_He's not like all the others, Peter. Caspian's loyal, kind, intelligent, honest, funny, handsome, and brave._"

She could still sense his eyes on her that first moment they first met in the Shuddering Woods, still see that pained look of sorrow and regret just before she left the How in bitterness after he almost released the White Witch, and still feel a wave of relief wash over her when he came to her gallant rescue from that Telmarine soldier. Caspian wasn't like all the others. He didn't care about her royal status or the fame he would receive after marrying her. Materialistic possessions weren't what he was truly after. Providing him an heir wasn't an ulterior motive of his either. It was her heart. All Caspian wanted was to win her heart. But it was already his. Her heart would always belong to him now. And in her heart, Susan wanted to scream "Yes!" a thousand times the very second the question left his lips, but something in her mind stopped her from saying the words out loud.

_Aslan_.

However, Peter's words from their previous conversation came flooding back to her as well.

"_Don't give up hope, Su. There's always chance you could see him again even if we do leave Narnia sooner than last time. Remember what Professor Kirke told us last year after we returned to his mansion through the wardrobe? Goodbyes aren't forever. If you love Caspian as much as you say you do, then you have to keep the faith that Aslan will allow you to come back or stay here permanently._"

Susan wanted to believe her brother's words more than anything, but if she accepted Caspian's proposal, would Aslan let her remain in Narnia permanently after all? And if she stayed, would her siblings stay with her or return to England like before? What if they did leave and never came back? Susan couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Peter, Edmund and Lucy again. Not only that, but what about her parents? Her mother and father would never know she was their daughter if she no longer existed in England, would they? Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold, even her spoiled little prat of a cousin Eustace—they would all forget her, too. Susan's memory would be erased from the minds of all her loved ones who lived in England if she remained in Narnia. It had finally dawned on the Gentle Queen for the first time since Caspian had asked her to stay that she _would_ lose everything she ever had in England if she chose—and Aslan allowed her—to stay in Narnia. The only question that remained now was could she really close the door on that part of her life in order to be with the boy she loved?

Not by default, yet by the lack of love in his own life, Caspian's conceptions of how deep the internal struggle within her heart would never amount to what she was truly feeling. He didn't have the same upbringing as she did, not just because they came from separate worlds, but because he lost so many people who loved him as a child. Caspian lost his mother at a young age, and then comes to find out years after his father's death that his uncle killed him in his sleep for the throne, so the only sense of warmth and comfort he ever had was from his professor, Doctor Cornelius, and his aunt, Lady Prunaprismia. As much as she wished he understood what she was feeling, Susan knew that she could never truly be cross with him for not understanding why she was torn between England and Narnia. That day she and her siblings returned to Professor Kirke's mansion, they not only left behind Narnia, Cair Paravel and their royal crowns, but left all of their beloved friends as well. And Lucy's comment about them when they first entered Narnia again and came upon the ancient ruins of the castle suddenly echoed inside her mind.

"_Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone._"

Susan's thoughts quickly drifted back to her family again. She couldn't deny that England never felt like her home, at least it no longer did after entering Narnia. Letting go the first time was painful because this magical land had been her and her siblings home for the past fifteen years. Staying in Narnia was everything she wanted and more, but losing her family forever would be utterly heartbreaking. People always say that time heals all wounds, but losing a part of who you are is something that could never be mended with just time alone. Their parents would live on in England, but she, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund would no longer be their children—to them. She would no longer have those quiet, peaceful afternoons sitting at home with her mother while they drank British tea and reminisced over happier times before the war, or see her father hopefully make a safe return to Finchley from Germany, or finish school with the few friends she had. Could she just walk away from it all knowing her family probably would forget they ever existed?

'_Oh, Aslan, why must love be so wonderful and painful all at the same time?_'

Susan understood why Caspian was so desperate in trying to convince her to stay in Narnia. Losing his parents as a child and being raised by a man who wanted him dead his entire life would make anyone with a heart feel his need to grasp for love. And she loved him _so_ much. Everything he wanted with her was exactly what she wanted as well. Susan wanted to marry him, bear his children, raise them together as a family, and spend the rest of her life growing old with him.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when both of their heads turned to the left upon hearing someone knock on her closed bedroom door three times.

"Su?" Peter's voice came from the opposite side. "Are you ready yet?"

"Peter...!" she gasped in a whisper, almost forgetting that he was coming to get her for their discussion with Aslan.

Caspian rose back up and grasped her hands in his. Susan's head turned towards him again, eyes locked in an intense gaze. She no longer knew what to say, could no longer say what was in her heart. Everything was happening so fast. It was battle between the right thing to do and smart thing, between emotion and logic, between her heart and her mind, between Queen Susan and Susan Pevensie. In her mind's eye she was standing in front of a mirror, staring at herself while wearing her simmering white and sky blue dress with soft curls hanging down past her shoulders, but wearing her plain school uniform and hair up in tight ponytail in the mirror's image. She wore the same face as she gazed upon herself in the mirror, yet saw two completely different identities and didn't know which one was the real her. Caspian wanted her to choose her own destiny—to rule by his side and marry him. Susan wanted that just as much as he did, but she already knew from her first experience in Narnia that sometimes you don't get to choose your own destiny.... It chooses for you. The Pevensies' time in the magical land had ended 1,300 years ago. Their magnificent Golden Age was gone, but the Deep Magic sent them back to help Caspian bring peace to the Narnians again, and it was now time for him to create his own age by keeping harmony between the two countries. And Susan believed with every fiber in her being that he would be a wonderful King—whether she ruled by his side or not.

"Susan?" Peter called out her name again, beginning to get concerned when she didn't respond. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," she finally spoke up. "I'm almost done. I just need a few more minutes."

"All right. I'll go check on Ed and Lu while you finish up."

"Thank you."

After they could no longer hear Peter's footsteps in the hall, Caspian brought her into his arms. "No, you can't go with him, Susan."

"I have to," she argued. "It was Aslan's request to see us before everyone is assembled together in the city."

"But what if—?"

Before Caspian could say another word, Susan cupped the sides of his face with her hands and pulled he into a deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him with all she had, telling him wordlessly that she was his. He kissed her back with the sweetest tenderness, never wanting her to leave his side. Susan was the embodiment of everything he wanted in his life and so much more. Leaving them both breathless, she broke the kiss while their foreheads were gently pressed against together. Reaching up once more, the Gentle Queen kissed his cheek, then taking one step backwards because she wanted him to hear what she had to say.

"When we re-entered Narnia last month and saw the ruins of Cair Paravel, Peter knew we were all called back for a specific reason, even if we didn't know what that reason was. Then after we saved Trumpkin, he told us about how you had my horn and that you were the one who blow it which brought us back. He explained how the Telmarines had taken over Narnia, forcing all of the creatures into hiding. Peter finally suggested that the best thing to do was find you, and together we would defeat your uncle. When Lucy saw Aslan from across a river in the Shuddering Woods, yet no one else did, so we didn't believe her—except for Edmund. After we got across the gorge, I admitted to her that deep down inside I believed she did see Aslan. What I couldn't understand was why _I_ didn't see him, and she told me that maybe I didn't want to. I didn't tell her this, but she was right about me. I didn't want to because I didn't want to grow attached to Narnia again. I was afraid of saying goodbye to the one place I had ever really considered home, and I think Aslan knew that. That's why only Lucy saw him."

Susan paused, taking two more steps back and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Saying goodbye to Narnia was something I expected to do once we returned, yet falling in love wasn't. As hard as it was to accept living in England again when we came back, none of us had ever fallen in love while we were here the first time. And now that I think about it, if we had it would have only made leaving even harder. My mother always told me when I was growing up that we can't control who we fall in love with—it's just something that happens. Although, after so many suitors came knocking on the palace doors to take my hand in marriage simply because of my royal crown and wealth, I didn't believe what she said was true...until I met you. You are my true love, Caspian."

His heart soared upon hearing those words. "And you are mine, my darling," he said softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Susan unconsciously leaned into his touch for a moment, yet quickly remembered that she had more to say to him. "I know.... I know, but I just can't forget about—"

"Su?" Peter's voice interrupted them once again. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes," she spoke up just loud enough for him to hear her, her eyes still on Caspian's—so full of love and sorrow that his gaze pierced her heart.

Mustering up all the courage she left, Susan cupped her hands on his face once more, reaches up to his level and softly kissed his lips. "No matter what Aslan decides, my heart will always be yours." She then closes her eyes, kisses his lips, and walks out of her room before he could say a word.

* * *

Minutes later, Peter and Susan were walking side by side together in silence through the castle's torch-lit corridors to where Aslan wanted to meet them. The sun was shining and the colorful birds were chirping happily. The day was beautiful, but all Susan could think about was Caspian—and what must be going through his mind after she left him in her room. If given the chance from the Great Lion, she had no doubt that her siblings would want to stay in Narnia as much as she wanted to.

"Peter..." she started to say.

"Yes?" he asked, looking over at his younger sister while they continued walking.

"Do you... Have you ever thought about how we would've felt if any of us had fallen in love and gotten married at Cair Paravel before we were sent back home?"

Peter knew where this was coming from; his sister's feelings for Caspian were still plaguing her thoughts.

"Every now and then," he admitted honestly. "The thought did cross my mind. I know that if we had left behind someone we loved, it would have made our leaving even harder on us. I suppose that's probably one of the reasons why none of us ever—"

"And what if Aslan sends us back?" Susan stopped, grabbing a hold of her brother's arm, looking him straight in the eye. "What do you expect me to do then? Pretend like nothing ever happened? Act like Narnia never really existed and forget about my feelings for Caspian?"

"Su, don't talk like that. You sound ridiculous."

As she let go his arm, her facial expression turned stern after hearing him say this. "I'm being serious, Peter."

"I thought we already had this discussion before. Do you really want to get yourself all worked up again before we see Aslan?"

"No..." she sighed. Susan then took a deep breath to calm herself down and added, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said softly and kissed her forehead. "I know why you're upset and I hate to see you in pain. I just wish I knew what do you to make you feel better."

She gave her brother a weak smile when he brought her into his arms for a comforting hug. It was so sweet of him care about her feelings. True, Peter had his faults, but he had his strengths as well. Most brothers wouldn't be this concerned about his sister's happiness, but hers was. He was brave, caring, and would do whatever it took to protect his family. Ever since they were young children, Peter had always been that way. She could tell him anything and he would listen. And that sibling bond between them grew even more once they were living at Cair Paravel. Having already gone through most of their own childhood before entering Narnia, Peter and Susan took it upon themselves to "finish" raising Lucy and Edmund together until they reached adulthood. And although Peter was the High King, he almost never made executive decisions without his younger siblings.

Pulling away from him, "Peter, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If we _were_ given the choice to stay in Narnia or return home to England...which would you choose?"

He stared at Susan, their blue eyes fixed on each other for several moments before Peter looked away and stepped past her. He looked up at the deep blue sky, the sun shining, birds still chirping happily. The answer to that question could be said without saying a single word. By his silence, Susan knew exactly what he was thinking: His heart, like hers, was in Narnia. Living anywhere else would never suffice.

Peter was about to reply when he and Susan both heard a third voice enter the conversation.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties."

The eldest Pevensie siblings turned around and saw Aslan, his mane was shining brilliant streaks of gold from the bright rays of sunlight. They immediately bowed to the Great Lion to show their respects and he bowed his head slightly in return to the 1300-year-old High King and Queen of Old.

"Aslan." Realizing he must've have heard at least part of their discussion, Susan immediately felt a rush of guilt flow through her for asking a question such as that one in front of him, even though it was unknowingly. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to—"

"There is nothing to apologize for, dear one. I know your journey has been a difficult one ever since you and your siblings were returned by the power of the Deep Magic. You have no reason to feel guilty for your feelings because they come from the heart."

"So you're not angry for my being torn between England and Narnia?"

"Of course not," he smiled softly. "Earth is your home world. I understand why you've had such a trying time to accept Narnia again after leaving your Golden Age behind without any warning."

"Why were we sent back, Aslan?" Peter approached him, his voice was laced with emotion. "Why didn't we stay here last time? I mean, this was my—Narnia was our home for fifteen years. Why did we have to be sent back if you knew how hard the transition would be once we returned to England? Did you know how much it hurt to go back to school like a regular boy after ruling Narnia as High King for so long? Do you know how much it hurt to be treated like—like a _kid_ by my teachers and classmates, even though I wasn't always one?"

Aslan said nothing for moment, and did nothing but stare at Peter in contemplation.

* * *

"_Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?_"

"_We __**are**__ kids,_" Edmund scoffed at his older brother's remark while he, Peter, Susan and Lucy waited for the train to arrive to take them to school like every weekday morning since they'd been returned to Finchley from Professor Kirke's mansion in the countryside.

"_Well, __**I **__wasn't always._"

The fourteen-year-old boy's satirical smile quickly faded into a frown.

"_It's been a year_," Peter said in a seldom tone, as he walked back towards his younger siblings and sat on the bench with them. "_How long does he expect us to wait?_"

Each of the Pevensies' thoughts dwelt on the magical land they had been cut off from for a year now—a year in England to be exact. It had felt like a lifetime now though. Lucy was still in high hopes that they would be returned to Narnia by Aslan's magic, but Peter and Susan's were diminishing a little more every day.

* * *

Susan stood in silence whilst her brother finally laid out all the feelings he had kept bottled up inside since before they came back, no longer able to repress the emotions that stirred within his heart. Still standing beside him, she touched his right shoulder to wordlessly tell him to calm down. Peter looked at his younger sister for a moment, seeing the soft features of her pale face. He reached up to grab her hand for a few seconds, took a deep breath to relax himself, gave her a faint smile of gratitude for pulling him back and she placed it down by her side again.

"Peter..." the Great Lion said, gazing at the seventeen-year-old boy once he turned back towards him. "I know sometimes it's difficult to accept, but change is an inescapable part of everyone's journey. We must accept and adapt to change in order to grow, to keep living. I sent you back to Digory Kirke because your time in Narnia had come to an end. You and your siblings had learned all you could from your experiences here for the time being."

"But if Caspian hadn't summoned us back with Susan's horn, would you have brought us back yourself?"

"You mustn't forget, Your Majesty, that once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. As long as you remember those words, I promise you there shall always be a place for you here no matter where your future journeys in life take you."

Susan couldn't bear not knowing the truth about their future any longer.

"Aslan, forgive me, but there's something I need to ask you."

"I know, dear one," he said in a tone much quieter than before. "And that is part of the reason why I've specifically asked to see both of you before everyone is assembled together this afternoon."

"What about Lucy and Edmund?" Peter inquired. "Why doesn't this matter concern all four of us?"

"Do not be alarmed, Your Majesty. This conversation does not concern them at the present time, but know that it will someday. Now, come. Let's take a walk around the grounds of the castle and all will be made clear soon enough."

Peter and Susan exchanged a glance, both slightly hesitant to follow, but knew it must be done. And with that, the High King and Queen of Old followed the Great Lion through the castle's torch-lit corridors.

* * *

About an hour later, Caspian emerged out of a door in the east wing of the castle. He walked down a small case of stairs and began searching for Aslan to inform him that all Narnians and Telmarines had been gathered together in the city. His search, however, lasted no more than a few seconds when he immediately saw him walking by and was in deep conversation with the eldest Pevensies. Caspian couldn't hear anything from where he stood, but saw fit not to disturb the royals while Aslan was speaking to them privately. He turned his heels and was about to walk back towards the castle when he heard the Great Lion call out to him.

"Your Majesty?"

Peter and Susan looked over at the newly-crowned King and saw his chocolate brown eyes immediately lock onto the Gentle Queen's fair blue ones. Mesmerized, he could have gazed upon her fair beauty for all eternity. She stared back at him, not with love but rather with a distance expression instead. Looking deeper into her eyes, he hoped to read her thoughts, yet he could not detect what was on her mind. Regardless of Aslan and Peter's presence, he wanted nothing more than to bring Susan into his arms and kiss her. Oh, how he longed to kiss her again. The Great Lion's golden orbs traveled from the handsome Telmarine's gaze on the Daughter of Eve to her for a brief moment, intrigued by the way they captivated one another. From the corner of his eye, Caspian noticed this and suddenly realized again why he was there.

"We are ready," he informed them with a slight nod to the head. "Everyone has assembled."

Saying no more, Caspian's eyes lingered on Susan for a second more before leaving. She looked back at Aslan, who locked eyes with her just for a brief moment, and then the three royals continued walking on their path through the castle grounds together.

* * *

Closing the tall door behind her, the Gentle Queen was once again alone in Caspian's garden, finding peace and solace in the serenity of such wondrous, natural beauty. However, Susan didn't have much time to be here; all Narnians and Telmarines had been assembled together in the city, waiting patiently for the kings and queens to arrive. Peter had gone with Edmund to make sure the horses were being prepared for departure, and Lena was supposed to come and collect her when everyone was ready to leave the castle. Taking a small walk around the garden, she gazed upon the breathtaking sight before her. The red, white and pink roses had the sweetest scent, the colorful tulips were almost in a full bloom, and the calla lilies glistened the sunlight, for they had just been watered by one of the gardeners a few minutes earlier. Everything in this garden was so enchanting and beautiful.

"Almost as beautiful as you," the sound of a Spanish accent awoke the Gentle Queen from her dreamlike trance.

She turned around to find Caspian standing only a few feet away from where she stood, feeling a faint blush rise in her cheeks for a few seconds. He stepped towards her, handing her a fully-bloomed white rose from behind his back and she took it with a weak smile. Susan brought the rose to the tip of her nose, enjoying its light fragrance.

"Thank you," she said in a hushed tone, unsure of what to say now. Looking down at the ground, the Queen of Old soundlessly exhaled once before she felt his hand lift her chin to look at him and was met with a mixture of love and anguish in his dark eyes.

"Caspian, I—" she started, but stopped when he inched closer.

"Stay with me."

Surprised by his short yet passionate plead, it took all of her courage not to look away from his piercing gaze. Susan opened her mouth to speak once more, although she could not say a single word in reply. Her breathing only became shorter when he cupped the side of her face with his hand and held it there.

"Please..." he whispered softly. "_Stay with me._"

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope this chapter was worth the six-month hiatus I had the story on. Lol! I live for reviews, so click on that button below and submit your feedback. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Changing Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.

**Author note: **Wow! I was beginning to think this chapter would _**never**_ get here. And I'm sure most of you who have been following my story thought the same thing too. Lol! I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have written it. I know it's not the best Suspian fic out there on the net, but your support has made this one of my favorite fan fics ever to write and I really hope you will all enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

_I dedicate this final chapter to two of my strongest supporters, __**Scooby Lady**__ and __**mae-E**__. Thank you both so much for all of your wonderful words of encouragement to keep the story going._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Changing Destiny

The Gentle Queen of Old Narnia could do nothing except stare remorsefully at her beloved King. The pleading look in his forest brown eyes broke her heart, leaving her at a complete loss of words. She wanted so much to end his anguish; she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let him go, but what could she possibly say now that would ease his pain? Aslan had made his decision. He was sending them back to England, just as Susan always knew he would. Just like he did before. Only this time Peter and Susan would never return because they were too old; their adolescence was almost over. The High King and Queen's reign was finished, and as soon as they left Narnia, this world would only be a childhood memory to them. A magical adventure they partook with their younger siblings for fifteen years but came and gone in the blink of an eye. No matter how much it hurt to say goodbye to the only place she had ever considered to be home, Susan could not defy Aslan's wishes. She would leave Narnia and never return, for it was her fate. And fate could not be changed.

"Stay with me," he pleaded once more, caressing her pale cheek with his thumb.

"Caspian, it isn't that simple. I have to—"

"Yes, it is," he spoke in a firmer tone. "You and your siblings have a choice here. You shouldn't have to be returned to your home world if it isn't what you want."

"But this isn't about what we want. I know it's difficult for you to understand now, but in time you'll learn as King that not everything in the world is black and white. Sometimes there are shades of gray where you'll have to make compromises, make difficult decisions for the good of your people."

"A decision such as this should not be so gray, Susan," he countered passionately, pulling her into his arms. "I know where your heart truly lies. I can see it your eyes. I feel it everytime we kiss or hold onto one another. It lies with me, with our friends, and with this world. Narnia is your real home, my love. Don't turn your back on it because Aslan believes you belong somewhere else."

Susan opened her mouth to speak, however, the sound of the door opening beside them stopped her and she pulled away from him. A middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway. It was Lena.

"Afternoon, Your Majesties," the handmaiden bowed in respect to the royals. "High King Peter has asked me to inform you that the horses and carriages are ready for your departure."

"Thank you, Lena," the Gentle Queen smiled in appreciation. "King Caspian and I will be ready to leave shortly."

"As you wish, my Queen," the Spanish woman curtsied and left.

Even after she was gone though, Susan continued to stare at the door, unable to look at her Telmarine prince-turned-king in the eyes again.

"That's why you won't agree with me," Caspian finally realized why his beloved was shutting him out. "That's what you and Peter were talking to him about earlier, wasn't it? Aslan's sending you back to your home world, isn't he?"

"Yes," she replied honestly in a soft tone, still unwilling to look at him. "He's sending us back to England."

Bowing his head in defeat, Caspian could not believe the majestic Lion was sending the love of his life and her family away. How could he do such a thing? They were the Kings and Queens of Old! The Pevensies belonged in Narnia. They were the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve who came from the city of War Drobe in the land of Spare Oom to the fulfill the ancient prophecy by helping Aslan to defeat the White Witch and brought peace to the magical land after a hundred years of endless winter. Their Golden Age at Cair Paravel, although a fairy tale to most Telmarines, was historic and heroic. How could Aslan do such a thing?

"When is he sending you back?"

"I don't know."

"But it will be soon, won't it?"

"I don't know," Susan repeated, finally turning her head to meet him in eyes once more. "Aslan said Peter and I would know when the time came."

"Then everything I've said to you was for nothing, wasn't it?" he asked in a cold tone, stepping away from her.

"Caspian, please try to understand how hard this is for me. I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me, but I have to think about—"

"Everything I've said to you since last night, everything I felt for you and know you felt for me since the moment we met, everything I've dreamed of sharing with you—does it all mean nothing to you now? Can you really walk away from it all and never look back?"

She sighed in defeat, closing her eyes shut until she opened them up again a few seconds later. "Caspian, you know I love you. I love you with my whole heart, but—"

"No!" he abruptly lashed out in anger. "I don't want to hear you make another excuse for why you must follow Aslan's orders and leave Narnia. I have heard them all before."

"It's the truth, though."

"It doesn't have to be."

Still holding the white rose in her hand, the Gentle Queen stepped forward, and placed the other hand behind his neck.

"Someday you'll learn to trust Aslan's wisdom the way I do. It may not be today, tomorrow, or even a year from now, but I promise someday you will."

Susan then reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. However, when she felt nothing in return, she broke off the kiss, turned around, and walked towards the door until she heard the sound of Caspian's voice and stopped in her tracks.

"You don't believe destiny can be changed, do you, Your Majesty?"

Without making a single move, she replied in just above a whisper, "I will do what I must."

And left.

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man," Caspian said to his people once everyone in the city was present for Aslan's offer. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," one older Telmarine man spoke out.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan cut in. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens."

Telmarines began to chatter and stare at the Kings and Queens of Old, as the four siblings looked at each other until the Great Lion spoke up once more.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go," said another Telmarine in the crowd. His eyes leaving Susan, Caspian turned his head, immediately recognizing the voice of the man who spoke.

Glozelle.

"I will accept the offer."

The young King bowed his head in respects to his deceased uncle's general, who in return bowed his head to Caspian, and watched him step forward.

"So will we," Lady Prunaprismia declared, following Glozelle up the steps with her infant son in her arms and father by her side.

Caspian was surprised to hear that his aunt wanted to leave Narnia. It was upsetting, but understandable after Miraz's death. She wanted a fresh start, a new life with her family, so he could not protest when she—the closest thing he had to a mother growing up—wanted peace and deserved it. Caspian moved a few steps backwards as he heard the magnificent Lion speak to Glozelle, his beloved aunt and her father.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good."

Aslan exhaled deeply and when he stopped, the single tree that stood behind Caspian began to unwind itself until an archway had opened up; a portal for the Telmarines to pass through into the next world.

This surprised everyone, however, Lady Prunaprismia, her father and Glozelle all stepped forward. Once they reached the tree, their bodies immediately disappeared through the portal, gone in less than a blink of an eye. People in the crowd began talking to one another, some wondering where they went, while others jumped to conclusions, believing Aslan might have killed them.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" a skeptical Telmarine cried out.

"Sire," Reepicheep said to the Great Lion, "if my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay."

It was at the very moment when the noble Mouse made his offer that the oldest Pevensie children knew it was their turn to leave the magical land. They looked to one another, silently acknowledging the end of their journey. Aslan, who sensed their acceptance to leave, turned to the High King and Queen as they looked to him before Peter stepped forward.

"We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked, bewildered by his brother's announcement.

"Come on," he replied, turning to his younger siblings. "Time's up. After all..." Peter said while he walked towards Caspian and pulled out his sacred sword to give him. "...we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian reached out to grab the sword, Peter's most prized possession from Father Christmas. He almost couldn't believe the High King was giving it to him. It was an honor. The greatest honor the eldest Pevensie had ever given him. As both kings held onto it, he said, "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan interrupted. He turned to her as Peter began walking back over to where he was standing before. "We're not coming back."

_Ever?_

"We're not?" Lucy inquired, her voice and eyes full of saddened innocence, looking her to older sister for a more clear answer.

"You two are," Peter told her and Edmund, then turned around to look to Aslan. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why?" the Valiant Queen wondered. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," the Great Lion informed her. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu," Peter said so she wouldn't worry. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on."

Susan watched as her siblings went on to say goodbye to their closest friends. Peter bowed and shook hands with Glenstorm, Lucy hugged Trumpkin—upset to be parting ways with her D.L.F., but knew in her heart that they would see each other again someday. And now it was time for the Gentle Queen to bid final farewell to her love.

"I'm glad I came back," she finally admitted.

"I wish we had more time together."

_A lifetime._

"It would never have worked, anyway."

"Why not?" he inquired, surprised Susan would say that.

"I am 1,300 years older than you," she grinned, trying her best to not make their goodbye a tearful one.

Caspian smiled in return, but only for a brief moment. It faded away just as quickly as it came. Nothing she could say would make him feel any less heartbroken by the fact that she was leaving Narnia—leaving _him_.

She knew this.

Giving him one last smile, a weak one at that, Susan turned away and started walking back over to her siblings. Caspian watched her leave with remorse, then turned away slightly, believing there wasn't any possible way to convince her to stay now. Aslan had made her choice for her. She would not disobey his wishes. She could not. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Susan walk towards him again. She reached out to place her hand at the back of his neck, got on her tippy toes, and without even thinking about it, he leaned down slightly to her level so she kiss him. And she did. A bittersweet kiss, which took everyone in the crowd by surprise, but lasted only for a few short seconds before she ended it. Caspian leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder, his arms wrapped around her frame with Peter's sword still in his right hand while her arms wrapped around his back and face buried in his silky sweater.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said to her older brothers, a little grossed out by the couple's affectionate but bittersweet goodbye.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand," Edmund told her.

Peter only smiled at his youngest siblings, knowing that one day they'll learn what means to be in love too.

It took all of his inner strength to finally release Susan from his embrace. She wasn't even gone yet and Caspian already missed her. Her acceptance in leaving made it feel like she was already gone. He knew this wasn't what she truly wanted. How could it be when they loved each other so much? If she walked through that portal, Susan would regret it for the rest of her life. Perhaps it was selfish of him to want her to stay, especially knowing that she would never see the rest of her family again, but she was his whole life's happiness. And without the Gentle Queen in his life, he would never that kind of happiness again. He couldn't lose her.

_Not now._

_Not ever. _

"Don't go," he begged in a soft whisper, catching her arm when she turned to leave. "I can't lose you."

Telmarines and Narnians alike all began to talk in the crowd as they watched their new King with the legendary Queen of Old.

Susan, unsure of what to say, remained silent when Caspian let go of her arm and watched him approach the magnificent Lion.

"I am sorry if this disrespects you in any way, Aslan, but I love Queen Susan and can't bear the thought of losing her."

"But this is not her world as you well know, Your Majesty."

"Narnia may not be the world she grew up in nor be the world where her parents live, but this _is_ her world. This is the world she and her siblings all wish to live in. And after everything they have done to help bring peace to our land, shouldn't they be given the choice to stay?"

Aslan gazed upon the young Telmarine, studying him carefully for several moments until he looked to the eldest Pevensie sister.

"It was always my intention to send you back to the world you come from, yet after hearing King Caspian's admission of love, I realize this is a decision I cannot and should not make for you. I know it has been a difficult journey for you to decide where you belong since you were brought back by the Deep Magic, dear one, but I must know where your heart lies now. Do you wish to live out the rest of your days in Narnia?"

"Susan—!" Peter called out, but stopped when he suddenly felt Lucy tug on his sleeve and shook her head at him.

"This decision must be made by Queen Susan alone," Aslan concurred. "No one else can make it for her."

Feeling exposed yet at the same time seeing a ray of hope in remaining where she desired to stay, Susan could hardly believe the choice that had been laid out in front of her. Aslan was actually giving her the choice to live in Narnia permanently...! At last, this was her chance to finally have everything she wanted. But what would become of her siblings? Would they be given a choice to stay as well? As much as she wanted to be with Caspian and live with him in Narnia, the thought of losing her closest family members forever was too much bear. The four of them had been through too much together to be split up now.

"There is no need to fear, Susan. Just as I have given the choice to you, your brothers and sister will also be given the chance to remain here. You will not be separated from them if it is not their wish to leave."

"So that means we don't have to go back after all?" Lucy inquired, showing off a toothy grin from her excitement. "We can stay?"

"The choices you have been given are not to be taken lightly, Your Majesties, for once you've made a decision, there is no way to reverse the spell. And if this is where you choose to live, your family and friends shall never know you existed. Your memory will be taken away from every person you ever came in contact with in that world. I implore you all to search your feelings and choose wisely, because once you have, there's no going back."

_Two worlds..._

_One chance..._

_No regrets. _

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful night. The air was cool and calm, the stars were shining brightly across the dark sky. Susan, still wearing in her light blue and white dress, stood out on Caspian's balcony, overlooking the woods. She wanted to take a few minutes to be by herself and reflect on the day's events. The Gentle Queen could hardly believe she was here—living in Narnia permanently. The reality of it didn't seem quite real just yet. It probably wouldn't for a small while. But she was here, nevertheless, living in the magical land with Caspian and all of her siblings. Everything was perfect. No one could ask for more.

"Deep in thought, my love?" she heard the sound of a Spanish accent whisper in her ear, almost causing her to shiver.

"Thinking of you," she replied, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Happy thoughts of me, I hope."

"Of course."

Caspian planted a featherlight kiss on her neck before resting his head against hers, inhaling the faint, sweet fragrance of jasmine and lavender in her hair.

"Do you miss them?"

"Who? My parents?"

"And the rest of your family."

"I will always miss them, but I've lived without my family once before. Why should this time be any different? Besides, Narnia isn't like England when it comes to children leaving the nest."

"Leaving the nest?" he repeated the phrase in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Susan almost giggled at him and his lack of knowing what the expression meant. She'd sometimes catch herself saying things like that to the Narnians, forgetting that they didn't know what phrases like that meant. Nevertheless, it was still quite humorous to see their reactions and leave them guessing.

"What I mean is most children eventually leave the family home once they've finished their education. They find jobs, get married and start families of their own. In a way, I suppose my decision to live in Narnia isn't much different from that."

"Is that what you want?"

"What?" she asked, surprised he would ask her such a thing, especially when he should know the answer now better than anyone.

"Come, my love," Caspian said, smiling as he let her go and watched her turn around to face him. "I have something I want to show you."

"At this time of night?"

"Yes. Everything's already been prepared."

"What has?"

"I can't tell you, or then it wouldn't be a surprise."

* * *

Without protest, Susan followed Caspian through the torch-lit corridors of the castle. She had no idea where he was taking her, especially at this late hour, but still made no attempt to guess what he had planned for her. It would have been a fruitless task to try and achieve anyway. When they finally stopped at their destination, the Gentle Queen gasped out in surprise, her right hand over her heart. Caspian had brought her to the very same courtyard where they met the night before—only this time her siblings were present, all of them smiling at her, still wearing the same attire they wore that afternoon and each was holding a large white candle in their hands. The courtyard was filled with flowers from Caspian's private garden. Acting as an aisle for them to walk down, candles and red rose petals led straight to the stone bench where they kissed for the very first time. On it, Susan saw a small golden jewelry box studded with emeralds and rubies. A single tear of pure joy rolled down her cheek when she finally realized what was happening. After Caspian bent down on one knee, he took the jewelry box from off the bench.

"I never got an answer to my question when I asked the first time, so I wanted to ask you the right way this time."

Lifting the case open, inside it was the most stunning ring Susan had ever seen, with one large diamond between two smaller ones on top of a silky white pillow. She wiped another tear away from her pale cheek, utterly speechless at not only the ring but what her sweet darling had done to make his proposal more beautiful than she ever thought possible. Filling the courtyard with candles and flowers, inviting her siblings to watch him ask her hand in marriage—it was the sweetest, most romantic dream come true.

"Susan Pevensie, will you marry me?"

Covering her hand over her mouth, which hid her smile, she looked up at her siblings, who all stood only a few feet away from them. Lucy nodded with a bright grin, silently telling her older sister to say yes. Edmund, her one sibling who rarely ever cracked a smile, gave Susan a sweet, simple one. Then she looked to Peter, half-wondering if Caspian had actually asked her older brother for permission first. But seeing as how he gave her a small nod and smile of approval, she took that as a yes. Each of her siblings had wordlessly given her their blessing to accept his proposal, something that had never happened during their Golden Age when suitor after suitor came to Cair Paravel, desiring her hand in marriage. It felt so surreal, yet all so perfect at the exact same time.

"Yes," Susan spoke in just above a whisper, so close to tears streaming down her face, once she uncovered her mouth. "Yes, I will marry you."

Smiling, Caspian took the ring from inside his mother's antique jewelry box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. A perfect fit.

As soon as he stood up, the young King took his future bride into his arms and kissed her passionately. Edmund quickly closed his eyes in disgust at the scene, while Lucy giggled when Peter tried to cover her eyes. Not to gross them out for too long, Susan broke the kiss a few moments later, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"And I you, my love. Forever."

"May I see it?" Lucy asked after they let go of each other.

"Of course," she laughed, holding out her left hand to show her the ring.

While she was admiring it, Peter and Edmund welcomed Caspian into their family. And as hugs and kisses in congratulations to the engaged couple went around, the Gentle Queen couldn't believe it actually happened. Destiny had been changed because of her love for Caspian and his love for her. The impossible made possible. The unimaginable turned into reality. Who would've thought fairy tale dreams do come true? That true love can conqueror all if you really believe it in? Susan smiled to herself, already knowing the answer to those questions. Caspian did. He knew that with their love, anything was possible.

And now, at long last, she did too.

* * *

**Should I write a sequel?**

_**Please review!!!**_


End file.
